


Little Drabbles Continued

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Series: Little Comforts Verse [13]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, Frank and Gerard are in a switch relationship btw, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Sexual Ageplay, there's pullups in a ficlet, tumblr requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 48
Words: 19,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short drabbles written based on requests sent to me on tumblr.<br/>(NOTE: this will be wrapped up by the 50th chapter and future drabbles will be posted on another fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> The request was as follows: 'Andy and Joe having a relaxing summer evening in their backyard and Joe especially having fun catching and releasing fireflies with his Papa<3'

It’s been long enough ago since Joe has actively attempted to catch fireflies, and he can’t really remember doing it. However, he can’t remember having this much fun doing it.

 

Honestly, the evening had been perfect even though Joe was in headspace. Andy had decided to cook dinner and eat it out in the backyard. After they had eaten, Joe wished to stay outside, so they stayed as the sun went down.

 

Joe had run around pretending he was a spy while Andy watched and played the bad guy part when it was needed.

 

At least until the fireflies came out in the setting darkness.

 

"Papa! There’s fireflies!" Joe yelled from across the yard, jumping in excitement.

 

"Oh really? Do you want to catch a few?" Andy asks, getting up from the chair he was sitting in.

 

"How? They’re fast!"

 

"Just wrap your hands around in the air, but don’t squeeze too tight."

 

Joe takes Andy’s words to heart, and when he does catch one, he half-runs to Andy, careful not to press his hands together. That’s when Andy shows him how to release them out into the air once more.

 

"Can you make wishes on fireflies, Papa?" Joe timidly asks as he watches Andy slowly release one, it’s rear flickering as it flew off into the night.

 

"Course you can. What are you going to wish for?"

 

Joe thinks for a few moments, then grins at Andy, and he can feel the content feeling coming from him.

 

"I’m going to wish that you’ll be my Papa forever, cause you’re the nicest, bestest, awesomest Papa ever." he says, finally releasing his own firefly and watching it vanish into the air.

 

Frankly, Andy could cry, and he won’t entirely deny it later that he did shed a tear as he hugged Joe.

 

_end._


	2. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we introduce Frank and Gerard's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't really a fic, but it's the first time I really did anything for Ferard in this verse so there. *shrugs*

Whenever someone would find out about Frank and Gerard’s ‘relationship’ as Caregiver and Little, they were completely confused. Most people couldn’t understand how they could just //switch// roles. Wouldn’t it be unfair?

It wasn’t unfair. They both regressed when they needed to relieve their stresses, and it was never at the same time (though they did have a plan in place involving Pete should that occur.)

Granted, Gerard always regressed more often than Frank, but Frank was okay with that. He enjoyed taking care of Gerard in the way only the dynamic could provide, and he lived for every hug and smile Gerard directed his way.

When Frank regressed, he could be a bit harder to deal with at times, depending on how stressed he had been going into headspace, but Gerard was always ready for him with open arms and black & white horror movies. Gerard enjoyed taking care of Frank as well, even though he didn’t indulge in as many infantile/toddlerlike things as other Littles might. Gerard just wanted Frank to be happy when he was in headspace.

Gerard and Frank have it figured out, and what they have works for them very well, more than anything else they’d ever tried.

 

_end._


	3. It Was Always You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon has a bad dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remind me to not put 'The End Of All Things On Repeat'. It's bad news.

Spencer’s almost glad he was still awake watching ‘American Ninja Warrior’ late one night, because he was at least awake when Brendon comes running down the stairs in tears, Abu and his blanket in hand. Spencer perks up in the big recliner and mutes the TV as Brendon practically leaps into his lap. “Woah, Brendon. Are you ok?” Spencer asks, helping him get a little closer.

 

"Had a…Had a bad dream, Dada." Brendon almost wails, trembling on Spencer’s lap.

 

"Do you want to talk about it?"

 

"W-Wanna c-cuddle."

 

Spencer allows Brendon to stay in his lap, giving up on watching TV in exchange for rubbing circles on Brendon’s back and humming softly to him.

 

It doesn’t take too long for Brendon to stop shaking, but he’s still crying, and Spencer’s worried about that. “Hey B, I’m right here, you don’t need to cry anymore.” he says, pressing a small kiss in Brendon’s hair.

 

"You w-weren’t in m-my d-dream, Dada." Brendon whimpers, clutching Spencer’s shirt tighter in his fist.

 

Spencer almost has to sigh, but he doesn’t. Instead, he wraps his arms around Brendon’s middle and kisses his forehead. “I won’t leave you, Brendon. Never in a million, billion years. You’re stuck with me.”

_end._


	4. Daisy-Head Spencer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Tumblr Anon wanted Brencer and footie pajamas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, Daisy-Head Mayzie is a great but underrated Dr. Suess movie. go watch it.

“What pajamas do you want to wear tonight, Brendon?” Spencer asks one night, having just wrangled Brendon from his bath to the bedroom so he could be dressed for bed.

 

Generally, Brendon would tell Spencer to pick, but this night was different, he knew //exactly// what he wanted. “Daddy, can I wear my footie pajamas tonight? Please please please?” he asks, leaning into Spencer and giving him wide puppy-dog eyes.

 

Spencer almost forgot that he had ever bought Brendon the footie pajamas with the cat ears on the hood, but it was in plain sight in the back of the pajama drawer. “Sure, B.”

 

Brendon cheers, and actually makes it so it doesn’t take Spencer as long to get it on him than usual, which it a miracle in itself.

 

"Daddy, Daddy! Can we watch ‘Daisy-Head Mayzie’ before bed?" Brendon begs once Spencer’s pulled the hood up over his head.

 

Spencer can’t say no to him after he acted so well with getting dressed, so they go to the living room and set up the movie to play.

 

For the next half-hour, Brendon is entranced by the story of Mayzie McGrew who wakes up with a daisy growing out of her head one morning. He sings along to the musical numbers he knows by heart, and eventually tires himself enough that he’s flopped on Spencer by the end of it, black cat hood covering his eyes.

 

"I think a certain singing cat needs his beauty rest." Spencer chuckles softly as the credits roll on the TV.

 

"But Daddy, what would you do if YOU woke up with a daisy on your head? Or your BEARD!" Brendon gasps tiredly, looking up at Spencer."What if, Daddy…What if you had a beard FULL of daisies?"

 

"I’d at least tend to them best I could, of course. Then I’d probably pick a few off and let you make a crown for yourself."

 

Brendon giggles at Spencer’s response as he’s lifted up into his arms. “You’re silly, Daddy. ‘s why I love you.”

 

"The only reason,?" Spencer laughs as they reach the bedroom.

 

"Also! You make the best pancakes. Will you make pancakes tomorrow, Daddy?"

 

"Only if you go to sleep like you’re supposed to, Bren."

 

Brendon nods as he’s placed on the bed, making his cat ears flap on his hood, and Spencer almost ‘awws’ at how adorable Brendon is. 

 

"Night night, Daddy." Brendon mumbles into Abu’s fur as he’s placed next to him in bed.

 

"Goodnight, Brendon."

_end._


	5. Superheros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have our first Ferard with Little!Gerard and Daddy!Frank~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anon on tumblr wanted this: 'i can just see gee coloring superheroes with his daddy while watching marvel and dc movies.'

“Gee, you want to start with ‘Avengers’ or ‘Dark Knight’?” Frank asks as he sifts through their rather large collection of movies, somehow not finding as many superhero movies as he expected.

 

"Avengers," Gerard chirps from behind Frank, followed by the sound of crayons being poured out on the coffee table. "Saw Batman with Mikes last time."

 

Frank hums as he puts the movie in and turns to see the mess of crayons he knows he’ll be cleaning later. “That’s cool. You enjoy the movie? “

 

Gerard nods as he wiggles around on the floor to get comfortable before grabbing a Captain America coloring book and a dark blue crayon. “You wanna color, Daddy?”

 

"Course I do. Can you pick a picture for me?" Frank replies as he scoots in beside Gerard on the floor.

 

"Color Black Widow. I’m coloring Falcon. Actually, he’s Captain America now, Daddy!" Gerard gasps, turning away from his picture. "They should fix the book!"

 

Frank chuckles as he takes the picture of Black Widow from Gerard. “It’d be hard to find all the books to fix them. They’ll probably just make new ones.”

 

Gerard seems satisfied with with what Frank tells him, and after giving him a small and sloppy kiss to the cheek, he focuses his attention back to the TV as Loki steals the Tessarect.

_end._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon steps on a LEGO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anon on tumblr wanted this: 'I am obsessed with your Brencer fics! I would love to see one with an upset Brendon and a mother-hen Spencer.'

Spencer’s just getting Brendon’s dinner out of the oven when he hears him cry out from the living room. He quickly puts the French Fries on the stove and basically dashed to the living room.

 

In the living room, Brendon is curled up on the floor, holding his foot as close to his face as humanly possible and sobbing.

 

"Oh my god Brendon are you okay? Did you step on a needle?" Spencer gasps, going over to Brendon and beginning to observe his foot, hoping he didn’t step on anything harmful.

 

"I-I stepped o-on a L-LEGO, Daddy! It REALLY hurt!" Brendon wails, pressing his face into Spencer’s arm as his foot is inspected.

 

If Brendon wasn’t in headspace, Spencer would probably be laughing at him; but at the moment, Brendon was in pain and needed to NOT be in pain.

 

So Spencer practically carries Brendon bridal style to the dining room (after getting Abu and blanket per Brendon’s request), and places him in one chair and his hurt foot in another. By this point, Brendon is still shedding tears, but not crying nearly as much as before.

 

"I fixed you fries, baby. Is that ok?" Spencer asks, sitting in the chair next to Brendon’s.

 

Secretly, Brendon is glowing in the accidental attention that Daddy is giving him, even though the pain had pretty much gone away. He was pretty sure that it’d still hurt if he pressed on the place on his foot, so he’ll happily take the mother-henning Spencer is giving to him for now.


	7. IN DIRE NEED OF CUDDLES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe very rarely gets the _need_ for cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anon on tumblr wanted this: 'trohley ficlet where joe NEEDS cuddles. he doesn't want them, he NEEDS them. but andy is busy, so the pouting begins.'  
> Not exactly the best thing I've written all year...

It’s rare for Joe to get the feeling. That feeling where he REALLY wants to cuddle with someone. This time around, it’s rather inconvenient. Because he wants Andy, and Andy happens to be busy.

Joe almost wishes that the feeling had come around when they had watched movies the night before, cause then Andy would at least KNOW. He wouldn’t be in the room upstairs doing dumb recording work with Pete either.

He’d tried going in there once that afternoon, tried to get Andy to notice his VERY DIRE NEED, but Andy was having none of it at the time.

So here Joe was, in his and Andy’s bedroom, curled up under his Mickey Mouse blanket with his panda. Feeling a little hurt. More along the lines of pouty, but still hurt.

He could hear drumming and other music from down the hall, but he wasn’t bothered to do anything about it. That was around the time he realized he’d regressed, and he was pretty close to throwing a quiet tantrum right there in the bed. So he did.

He threw Panda to the wall, wincing when he heard the sound of plastic eye to wall, he almost wanted to grab him and tell him he was sorry. But he had pouting to do.

Joe lay in bed facedown after that, mumbling about how dumb his Papa could be sometimes. He didn’t notice the door opening and closing. Nor did he notice anybody else was in the room with him until the bed dipped beside him, surprising him.

"Hey, kiddo. Sorry I haven’t been around too much today."

Joe then knows that Andy knows he’s regressed, and he sounded pretty honest in his apology. But he’s not quite ready to accept it. He grunts into a pillow and turns away from Andy.

Andy’s not entirely sure how he should approach Joe in this state, because he almost never leaves Joe for longer than half an hour while he’s in headspace, especially not for four hours.

Joe continues to be turned away from Andy on the bed, occasionally huffing in a fashion that would make Andy laugh if it were directed at someone else.

"Angel, can you tell me why you’re acting like this? It’s not…like you." Andy says a little awkwardly as he lies down behind Joe on the bed.

"Wanted cuddles, you weren’t there, Papa." Joe grumps in reply, thumbing his blanket as if trying to find a distraction.

Joe’s startled when he feels himself being brought closer to Andy, and he lets out a squeak he won’t admit to later. “Papa?”

"You look like," Andy says as he kisses the top of Joe’s head. "You still need some cuddling. "

Joe giggles quietly as he finally understands Andy’s motive, and allows himself to sink into Andy’s loving warmth. Because Papa was definitely the best cuddler EVER.


	8. Naptime Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panda is so, so rude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The request: 'trohley ficlet where andy goes to check up on joe napping and then joes like begging him to stay n they nap together all curled up'

Andy is almost sure Joe knows exactly when he comes to the guest bedroom to check on him during his nap, because he can hear him softly calling out as he opens the door.

"Papaaaaaaa. Papa. Paaaaapa." Joe whines as Andy enters the room.

"You need something, Joe?" Andy asks as he comes closer to the bed.

"Papa, please nap with me. Panda says I’m boring to nap with, which isn’t true. I told him that he can’t cuddle as good as you can, Papa. So now he’s ignoring me and I can’t sleep." Joe streams out quickly, all while tugging Andy into the bed by an arm that got within his reach. Andy swears he must be part shark sometimes.

"Sounds like you’re gonna have to apologize to him after your nap, kiddo." Andy hums as Joe struggles to cover them both with his prized blanket.

"I know, I know, Papa. You’re gonna nap with me first though, okay?"

"Alright, sure. No making habits out of this, though."

Joe cheers and wraps his arms around Andy’s midsection. Andy chuckles as he realizes that Joe is almost asleep at that point.

"Love you, Papa." Joe whispers out, low enough that Andy almost doesn’t catch it.

"Love you too, Joe." 

Andy is really sure that Joe has him wrapped around his finger. Not that he minds at all.


	9. Sniffles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First fic with Little!Frank and Daddy!Gerard~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The request: 'frerard ficlet with frank being all sick n sniffly and his nose is all pink & mother hen gerard?'

Frank generally hates having a cold, but when he’s in headspace, it makes him even more upset.

When he has a cold in headspace, he can’t really do anything except watch TV. Which would be fine if he could stop sneezing and sniffing and blowing his bright pink nose into tissues long enough to understand what was being said. It’s especially a lost cause once Daddy Gee gets in the way.

Frank knows that his Daddy Gee means well with making him blow his nose every five minutes and making sure he ate something every few hours, but sometimes he wants a minute alone with his cold-induced misery.

After the first two days of having the cold, Frank can only recall three whole programs he watched all the way through and he really wants to do something else. So he calls out for Daddy Gee, though his voice sounds more like he got hit by a train full of frogs than his actual voice.

Daddy Gee comes into the room from the kitchen with a lidded cup of cranberry juice and a concerned look. “What’s the matter, Frankie?”

"I wanna do something that isn’t TV, Daddy Gee." Frank says in-between sniffles ; and even though his throat hurts, he wants to let him know.

Daddy Gee looks really lost for a minute and if Frank wasn’t stuffed to Siberia with snot, he’d probably laugh. It doesn’t take long for Daddy Gee to snap back to reality, which Frank is glad for.

"How would you feel about playing on the iPad?" Daddy Gee asks, and Frank couldn’t be happier.

He eagerly nods, and Daddy Gee goes to get the iPad from the bedroom, coming back with it moments later. He hands Frank the device, and gets a kiss on the hand like he’s just freed Frank from prison.

"Ew, that was really gross, Frankie." he sighs with a smile still on his face as Frank starts fiddling around with a drawing app that was barely used.

Frank giggles at Daddy Gee’s comment, sticking his tongue out at him as he draws.

Most times, Frank hates having a cold, but he supposes having Daddy Gee around made it at least more bearable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The verse tumblr is bammyjammies.tumblr.com  
> Basically I talk about stuff concerning the verse on there as well as write these things. It's fun!


	10. So Just Stop, Breathe, Count To Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment before a concert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I moved this from 'Little Drabbles' over here, because there aren't any Peterick drabbles here otherwise. Eeek.

"Ok, ok, Trick baby. Take deep breaths, in and out, slow, baby." Pete says as calmly as he can, holding Patrick close as the younger shakes in his arms.

"D-Daddy…." Patrick stutters out, quickly turning to face him. "I’m so….n-nervous."

That’s when it clicks in Pete’s mind, the way Patrick had been acting the whole morning and how he had started regressing once he had been left alone with Pete backstage. Patrick’s THAT nervous about the show.

"Shh, baby. There’s no need to be nervous at all. I’ll be right there next to you on stage, like always. Andy and Joe will be there too, and you’re always fantastic. It’ll go alright, Trick." Pete hums, rubbing what he hopes are reassuring circles on Patrick’s arm with his thumb.

"B-But….what if i-it doesn’t? "

Pete sighs and places a kiss on his baby’s temple. “Patrick. The show will be amazing. Can you trust Daddy on that?”

It takes a few seconds for Patrick to nod, and Pete can already tell that he’s starting to calm down a bit. Which is good, because Pete can remember times…before they started doing this, when Patrick would get so anxious, and Pete was completely hopeless on how to help him keep calm before shows and interviews.

"Do you think you’re ready for your warm-ups?" Pete quietly asks, pressing his face into Patrick’s hair.

"I think so…Thank you, Daddy."

"You’re welcome, baby. I’d do anything for you."


	11. Sleepy!Gerard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard stays up late one night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the request: how about a little gee one where's he's grumpy (because he didn't get enough sleep) and he's dozing off all the time and snappy at his daddy, so frank makes him rest which ends with cuddly nap time?

It’s not entirely Gerard’s fault that he stayed up late the night before, at least that’s what he thinks. He had stayed up later than Daddy had told him he could, having left his bedroom after Daddy went to bed and watching ‘Monsters Inc.’ on the iPad in the kitchen.

So maybe it kinda was Gerard’s fault that he stayed up late the night before. He wouldn’t admit that to Daddy though.

Gerard’s already dozing off again when Frank is trying to explain to him why having at least eight hours of sleep is good. He really wants to get back to the ‘Captain Underpants’ book he was reading even though he’s only managed three chapters of it.

"Gerard, baby, do you need a nap?" Frank asks calmly, knowing that Gerard’s naptime wouldn’t be for another hour and a half.

"Don’t need one, Daddy. I’m a big boy." Gerard answers quickly, followed by a loud yawn in Frank’s direction. "Can I finish my book, please Daddy?"

Frank let’s him continue reading for another half hour until he comes through the room to find him stomping through angrily. Frank puts down the books he had had in his arms and went over to Gerard, grabbing him by his shoulders to prevent him from moving away. “I think my baby boy really, truly needs a nap.” he says, then turning him in the direction of the hallway.

"I do not, Daddy. It’s not naptime yet." Gerard huffs, allowing Frank to guide him down the hall to his bedroom.

"You do, baby. I miss my active and happy Gee. Otherwise, you don’t want to miss out on epic cuddle time, hmm?"

Gerard can’t really say no to Daddy’s cuddles, because they ARE his favorite cuddles. So he sighs tiredly and crawls into bed once they’re in his room.

It doesn’t take him long to fall asleep once they get in the bed and cover up, Frank knew this.He takes the open opportunity to get his nap on as well, knowing that there will be missed activities from the morning that Gerard will want to do when he wakes up. Also, Gerard was a good cuddler too once he fell asleep, and Frank always slept best with Gerard in the same bed. He knew Gerard would say the same about him.


	12. Bedtime Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy cuddles with Pete and Patrick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the request: maybe sleepy trick cuddling with his daddy? maybe a few non-sexual good night kisses (like forehead ones, not tongue...ew).

“I’m really sleepy, Daddy.” Patrick yawns, slightly muffled by the fact that his face is halfway pressed to Pete’s chest.

Pete had decided that night that he’d stay in bed with Patrick after reading him his story and wait until he went to sleep. So now he was covered up by Patrick, Ally-gator, and the duvet.

"I can tell, squirt. The story must’ve done it’s job then, hmm?" Pete replies, kissing Patrick’s forehead softly.

Patrick giggles and nuzzles his face further into Pete, and Pete can see a small smile on his face. It’s moments like these that make Pete’s heart go to mush, and he wishes that it would last forever. He certainly wouldn’t mind, getting to snuggle up in bed with Patrick and making him feel safer just by being there.

"You’re really gonna stay ‘til I go to sleep?" Patrick asks, and Pete can tell he’s fading away to sleep, fast.

"Yeah, Trick. I’ll be here until you go all the way to sleep."


	13. Unfinished Pete/Joe ficlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Pete/Joe ficlet i wrote when I was on temporary internet hiatus  
> Joe is the Daddy and Pete is the Little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably not finish this like ever except maybe when I do reverse week at the end of October.

Pete didn’t really expect Joe to find out about what he had done after the concert the night before, but here they were, and Joe wasn’t happy AT ALL. Honestly, Pete didn’t mean to get as mad at Patrick as he had, so…

"Joe, Joe! I’m really, really sorry!" Pete yells out, following Joe as he takes strides back to the FOB bus. Pete’s stomach was churning.

Joe turns around, and Pete stops mid-word, mouth still wide open. “I want you to stay quiet until I say you can speak, okay, kiddo?” Joe says, and all Pete can do is nod. Pete hates being told to be quiet, but //it’s Joe.//

Pete quietly follows Joe back to the bus, and as they get on, Pete takes note that niether Andy or Patrick are on the bus. He gulps loud enough that he’s pretty sure Joe can hear him.

"Petey, can you go and sit on the bed in back, please?" Joe curtly asks, turning around once more to face Pete. Pete can’t tell exactly what Joe’s emotions are at all.

Pete, however, obeys Joe, and goes to the back of the bus where the bed was. Whatever Patrick had had there before was gone with him, so Pete knew this was going to happen.He hated being punished.

If Pete had a say-so, he’d want to be cuddling his stuffed tiger in this moment. However, he had no idea where Joe had Sniffy packed away. So he curled up on the bed and waited for Joe to come in with whatever his punishment would be this time.

He didn’t have to wait long before Joe came in, something behind his back. Pete quirked up an eyebrow and sat up straighter on the best as Joe climbed up.

"You know I’m not going to hurt you, right, kiddo?" Joe asked, getting settled on the bed in front of Pete.

"But…Aren’t you mad at me…Papa?" Pete squirms in place, biting his lip in anticipation.

"Just because I’m upset with you doesn’t mean I’m going to hurt you, Peter."

"What’re you gonna do with me, then?"

"I’m going to make you stand in the corner for ten minutes, then you’re going to get ready for bed. I’ve decided that you need a weekend off from being big, and now’s the right time. Is that okay?"

Pete only nods, because he’d be lying if he said that he didn’t need a weekend with Papa Joe. “Okay, Papa.”

"Go stand in the corner for me, face the wall. No talking or fidgeting, okay?"

(tbc.)


	14. Unfinished Peterick Ficlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One where Pete leaves home with Patrick in headspace for a few hours (UNFINISHED)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another unfinished work. There is a possibility I might make it longer if there's interest idk.

“Can you be good for Daddy today, Patrick?” Pete asked Patrick early one morning as Patrick ate breakfast. “I’ll be back before noon, so you won’t be alone long at all.”

"I’m gonna be //all alone// here?" Patrick mumbled worriedly, stirring his Lucky Charms carefully in the bowl.

"The dogs’ll be here too, baby. You can call me on the phone if it gets really bad."

Patrick huffed and gently pushed his food away from himself. “I don’t want you to go Daddy.”

Pete sighed and sat up from his chair, pocketing his phone and going over to Patrick. “Okay, Trick. Can you sit on your blanket in front of the TV and watch that? You can watch one of those Thundercats DVDs Gerard got for you and cuddle with Ally-gator, yeah?”

"What if I get hungry or need to go to the bathroom?" Patrick protested as Pete led him to the living room.

"You can still go to the bathroom, and there’s some fruit on the table that we got the other day."

Patrick sighed in defeat as Pete sat him down on the floor in front of the TV, where there was already an assortment of blankets and toys. He looked away from Pete and grabbed Ally-gator, holding him close.

(tbc?)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank doesn't like that Daddy Gee isn't paying attention to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Request: 'ficlet with little frank getting jealous when gerards not paying attention with him?'

Frank was pretty upset in this moment, watching Daddy Gee talk and talk on Skype with Mikey. Daddy Gee had said that he’d spend the day with him, not with Mikey.

 

He’s sitting on the den sofa, wrapped in blankets and watching one of the Land Before Time movies. Daddy Gee is further back in the den, on the computer talking animatedly to Mikey. Frank wants to play 1313 Dead End Dr. with Daddy Gee and eat S’mores, but…Daddy Gee is busy.

 

Frank soon falls asleep, finding the movie boring when watching it by himself. He ends up napping for a good half hour, and when he wakes up, he hears Mikey’s voice, right in the room. He’s there in the den.

 

"Hey, Frankie!" Mikey says, noticing that he’s woken up. "Have a good nap?"

 

Frank chooses to ignore Mikey, letting a pout form on his face as he reaches for the iPad and turning it to a racing game app.

 

"What’s up with the little dude, Gee?" Mikey asks Gerard, who was sitting next to him and watching the scene unfold.

 

Daddy Gee hums tunelessly, going over to the sofa behind Frank, setting his chin on his shoulder. “Something wrong, sweetheart?”

 

Frank pauses the game and turns to face Daddy Gee, a frown on his face. “You’ve been ‘gnoring me and you said you wouldn’t!”

 

"Was it because he was talking to me on Skype this morning?" Mikey cuts in, settling on the sofa in front of Frank and Gerard.

 

Frank nods, biting his lip as he put down the iPad down in his lap. Mikey shakes his head, reaching a hand to ruffle Frank’s hair. “I’m going to go hang out upstairs, and you’re going to get attention from your Daddy.” he says, sending a short glare to Gerard as he sits up to leave.

 

Frank smiles at Mikey as he goes up the stairs and closes the door behind him, not really noticing that Daddy Gee was still behind him until he spoke up. “I’m really sorry I didn’t spend time with you like I promised,” he says, pressing a kiss on Frank’s shoulder. “Is there anything you want to do now, to make it up?”

 

"S’okay now, Daddy." Frank giggles, leaning back into Gerard as he thinks. "Can we watch My Little Pony and eat S’mores?"

 

"Sure we can, Frankie. You wanna get the DVDs from upstairs while I get the S’mores ready?"

 

Frank nods, and Gerard sends him upstairs to get the DVDs from the entertainment room, where he runs into Mikey playing Spyro on the GameCube.

 

"Your Daddy being nice now, Frankster?" Mikey asks as Frank goes through the shelf of DVDs nearby.

 

"Uh-huh! We’re gonna watch Ponies and eat S’mores and it’s gonna be great!" Frank replies happily, cheering when he finds the DVDs.

 

"Good. You go back downstairs and have fun now, okay?"

 

"Okay!"

 

So Frank goes back downstairs, where he finds Daddy Gee setting down a plate of freshly cooked S’mores. He giggles and jumps onto the pile of blankets and pillows that’s half-made on the floor.

 

"You ready to watch, kiddo?" Daddy Gee asks, settling in beside him on the floor.

 

"I was born ready, Daddy!" Frank says, hugging Daddy Gee as the theme song rang through the den….


	16. Hurt!Patrick ficlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick sprains his ankle and Pete is super protective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The request: Here's a peterick short request: Patrick falls down the stairs just by being clumsy, sprains his ankle, and his daddy takes extra good care of him.

“I’m going to carry you in, Trick. I don’t want my baby boy hurting himself more.” Pete says as they’re getting out of the car at the house, eyeing the cast around Patrick’s ankle and foot.

Patrick had been going down the back porch steps earlier that day when he’d suddenly tripped on air and fell down the steps, which led to getting a sprained ankle. Pete had gone into Daddy mode the instant he’d come out to find Patrick trying to hold back tears at the base of the steps and had been coddling him ever since.

“I can walk, Daddy.” Patrick grumped, though he didn’t fight Pete carrying him in, even if he did struggle for a moment.

“I don’t want you walking on that ankle until the doctor says you can, baby. Even if that mean you’ll be sitting in the big chair watching Behind The Music for the next two weeks.”

Patrick doesn’t have time to complain, because he’s being set down in the big, green chair like Pete had promised and getting covered up by blankets.

“I’m going to go get Ally-gator and something for you to eat. The remote is on the table next to you, and you know what you can and can’t watch.”

Pete disappears down the hall, and Patrick pouts as he turns the TV on and going to Netflix where he’s still watching That’s So Raven. He gets pretty comfortable in the chair by the time Pete does come back, blue alligator in one hand and a plate of alphabet chicken nuggets in the other.

“Oh wow, thank you Daddy!” Patrick says once he catches sight of the fact that the nuggets were indeed letter-shaped and the ketchup was separated how he liked it.

“What you wish is my command, Tricky. You’re very welcome, by the way.” Pete replies, placing Ally-gator on Patrick’s shoulder and the plate in his lap before going to sit in the smaller chair next to him.

Patrick giggles, pretty glad that his Daddy was so nice to him when he was hurt. “You’re the nicest Daddy ever.” He says, making sure Pete knew what he was thinking.

Pete has to grin, and a small blush comes to his cheeks. “Thank you, squirt. You’re really sweet, you know?”

Patrick nods, leaning back into the chair with a content sigh as he focuses back on the TV. “Will you cuddle with me after this episode, Daddy?”

“Of course, baby.”

Pete has to be the best Daddy ever.


	17. Brendon-osaur!!! RAWR!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon becomes obsessed with dinosaurs!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the request: Brencer fluff where Brendon and his daddy watch a show about dinosaurs and Brendon becomes obsessed.

Brendon didn’t get obsessed with dinosaurs until he and Spencer had sat down one afternoon and watched a documentary on them. Before then, Brendon had been a neutral party in the argument of whether dinosaurs were cool or not (Patrick was a pretty big fan and Joe wasn’t all into them).

When he saw the magnificent T-Rex stomp across the screen and the narrator explained the creature’s size and power, Brendon was practically enchanted; glued to his seat until the show went off, and demanding more from Spencer when it did.

Spencer, of course, being the wonderful Daddy to Brendon that he was, allowed him to watch a few more show on dinosaurs, unknowingly feeding the obsession, allowing it to grow.

The next day, Brendon begged Spencer to buy him dinosaur paraphernalia; which ultimately lead to Brendon getting a sizable amount of stuffed dinosaurs, dinosaur-related books, and other toys. Brendon was quite possibly in dinosaur heaven. “Thank you soooooo much, Daddy!” he had cheered out once Spencer had placed the order online, he then gave Spencer one of his tightest hugs and a sloppy kiss to the cheek.

Spencer laughed, hugging back with a wide smile on his face. “You’re welcome, Bren.”

Then Brendon jumped up from the sofa with a mighty roar as he turned to face Spencer. “I am the great Brendon-osaur!”

"Oh really? Would the Brendon-osaur happen to eat mac’ n cheese?" Spencer asks, getting up from the sofa and making his way to the kitchen, Brendon following along.

"Rawr! Mac’ n cheese is Brendon-osaur’s favorite!"


	18. Tough Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick's been having a hard time sleeping through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The request: Maybe some Peterick where Patrick is having a hard time going to sleep/he keeps waking up in the middle of night?

Pete had been fast asleep, dreaming about something that involved spies and the lyrics to ‘Crocodile Rock’ being a government secret when he was woken up by the presence of someone else in the bed. He propped himself up on his elbows groggily and tried to focus on the figure that was trying to wriggle their way under the blankets. “Patrick?” he mumbled, eyes squinted in confusion.

"I can’t sleep, Daddy." Patrick says, not sounding like he’s gotten much sleep at all.

This was the fourth night that Patrick had woken up in the middle of the night and had been unable to go back to sleep. After the first night, Pete had told him to come to him if he couldn’t sleep.

"Aw, Tricky, come’re." Pete replies sleepily, holding out his arms for Patrick to crawl into.

Patrick does just that, and tucks his head between Pete’s shoulder and neck as he wraps his arms (plus Ally-gator) around Pete. He sighs contently at the newfound warmth, and squirms until he’s comfortable in Pete’s lap.

"Is there anything you want me to do that might help you sleep?" Pete asks, rubbing gentle circles on Patrick’s back.

"Could you sing to me, Daddy? Please?" Patrick whispers, moving back to look at Pete.

Pete chuckles, and even though he knows his singing isn’t the best, he nods. “Sure baby. Any song you want in particular?”

Patrick shrugs, then leans back into Pete and gets comfortable, leaving him to figure out what song he wants to sing to his baby boy.

"….Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman. Maybe he won’t find out what I know, you were the last good thing about this part of town…."


	19. Patrick and Pete go to Gee and Frank's Preview Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly Peterick in this part, but it leads up to more. (LONGFIC PREVIEW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the request: Maybe a lil fluffy Peterick one where Trick's tummy hurts?

Patrick wakes up one morning and the moment he rolls over to get out of bed, he can tell his stomach hurts. He whimpers and tiredly clutches Ally-gator close to him as he shuffles out of his room to Pete’s room.

"Daddy, my tummy hurts." Patrick whines once he’s in there, getting onto the bed while he watches Pete get ready for the day.

"Where does it hurt, baby?" Pete asks, looking over his shoulder at his baby boy as he stands in the closet.

"Everywhere."

Pete decides on a dark red hoodie and a pair of black capris before going over to Patrick, ruffling his still sleep-messed hair around. “You feel like eating anything?”

Patrick makes a disgusted face at the mention of food, and lightly bats Pete’s arm with Ally-gator. Pete just chuckles at him fondly, climbing onto the bed next to him. “Okay, I getcha. No food for now. Do you want to get dressed?”

"I don’t wanna go out, Daddy." Patrick shakes his head, frowning at Pete.

"We’re just going out by Gerard’s this afternoon. He invited us over to watch movies and play ‘Trivial Pursuit ’ with Mikey and Frank." Pete says, getting back off the bed and worming his way out of the ‘Jaws’ T-shirt he’d gone to bed in the night before.

Patrick’s face lit up at the mention of going over to Gerard’s, because when he was in headspace, he really enjoyed going over to Gerard’s to play with either Frank or Gerard himself while Pete hung out with whomever was caretaking at that point in time. “Will I get to play with Frankie?”

"Think so, baby. Lyn-Z might be there too, not sure though."

"Daddy, does Lyn-Z know about us?" Patrick’s asking now, stomachache forgotten in the moment.

"She knows about Gee and Frankie, so she probably knows about us too."

"Okay." Patrick nods to himself, then getting off of the bed and wincing as he feels pain in his stomach once more.

"I still need to get some breakfast in you, baby. Breakfast is the most important meal for growing boys." Pete says, finally fastening his capris and slipping on a pair of black sandals. "You want just a little bowl of Cheerios?"

"Can I sit in your lap when I eat?" Patrick questions, hiding his face behind Ally-gator, though his hopeful eyes can be seen.

"Yes you can, Trick. As long as you don’t throw a fit over what clothes I pick out today."

Patrick huffs, lower lip sticking out in a pout as he moves Ally-gator away. “I don’t throw fits, Daddy!”

Pete laughs and leans over to kiss him on the cheek. “Course you don’t, you’re my pretty angel.”


	20. Doctor's Apointments Are Yucky! (and the writer agrees wholeheartedly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gee doesn't wanna go to the doctor, Daddy Frank tries to change his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the request: One where Gee is scared to go to the doctor but Daddy Frank helps?

“Daddy, I don’t wanna go to the doctor’s ‘omorrow.” Gerard whines one night as he’s being tucked into bed by Frank, cuddling his stuffed teddy bear close.

"Why not, sweetheart?" Frank asks, rubbing Gerard’s arm comfortingly as he finds a pacifier in the nightstand drawer for him.

"I don’t wanna get a shot, they hurt!" Gerard explains, taking the bright blue pacifier from Frank and sticking it in his mouth.

Frank’s face scrunched up in thought for a moment as he gets a little more comfortable at the edge of the bed, then he grins as he comes to an idea. “What if I was there while you got the shot? Maybe it wouldn’t hurt so bad then?”

“‘aybe…” Gerard says, still sounding doubtful behind the pacifier.

"I could distract you from the pain with a story. A story about a magical boy and his sparkle horse that had super ninja skills."

Gerard giggled at that, and Frank had to smile because his baby boy was //so adorable// when he giggled.

"What ‘as the boy’s ‘ame, ‘addy?" Gerard asks, scooting a bit closer to Frank in wonder.

"I’ll tell you tomorrow at the doctor’s. You already had your story tonight, Gee." Frank says, running a hand through Gerard’s dark locks.

Gerard crosses his arms in a pout, but admits his defeat with a small sigh. “‘on’t wanna go to the ‘octor’s still.”

"I know you don’t, baby." Frank hums, pulling Gerard closer to him and burying his face into his hair. "But I’ll be there, and I know for a fact that your doctor is super nice. It’ll be okay. We could also get some ice cream afterwards, if you want."

"Really?" Gerard gasps, pacifier falling out onto the blankets as he looks up at Frank with excited eyes.

"Yup. You can even get that Superman ice cream you like so much."

"You’re the bestest Daddy ever!" Gerard squeals, squirming around to hug Frank tight.

All Frank can do is chuckle, because his baby was by far the cutest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on another note, you guys should all go read the little verse AO3 user usetheforcegerard has with little!Gee and Daddy!Frank!!! It's ADORABLE AS HECK!


	21. Skeleton Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matching pajamas, yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an anon wanted Frerard and matching pajamas~

When Gerard came home one day with the skeleton full-body pajamas for the both of them, Frank was absolutely overjoyed. “Are we gonna wear them right now, Daddy Gee?” he’d immediately asked once Gerard emptied out the bags from his shopping trip.

"If you want to, Frankie." Gerard chuckled, watching as Frank grabbed his set and ran down the hall to his bedroom, then following after him.

By the time Gerard got to Frank’s room, Frank was already in his underwear, struggling to get a second foot into the leg of his pajamas. He went over and steadied Frank so he could slip his leg in easier. “You need any help with the rest of it?”

"Nope! Get in yours, Daddy!" Frank said cheerfully, then setting to work on putting his arms in the sleeves.

Gerard smiled as he started to strip down, having brought his own set along with him because he knew Frank would want him to wear it at the //exact same time// as he did.

Around the time Gerard finished zipping his up, he was suddenly attacked by Frank, who started hugging him, hood already up to hide most of his face. “Love you, Daddy Gee. Thank you thank you for the pajamas!”

"You’re very welcome, Frankie. Love you too." Gerard says, returning the hug tightly.

"Hey Daddy Gee," Frank starts, peering through his dangling hair and hood. "Can we watch ‘Bride Of Frankenstein’ now?"

"Sure! In here or on the sofa?"

"Here! Here! You gotta cuddle with me too, Daddy Gee!" Frank giggles as he rushes out of the room to retrieve the DVD, leaving Gerard to set up the bed so they could both sit on it comfortably.

It didn’t take long for Frank to get the DVD and come back to the room, though he picked up a couple of juice boxes on his way. Gerard almost couldn’t stop himself from gushing over how adorable Frank looked in the skeleton pajamas.

"Frankie, are you my skeleton prince?" Gerard asked as he came over to Frank to get the DVD, pressing a kiss on his nose.

"Yeah!" Frank giggled, eye scrunching up as he smiles. "I’m a skeleton prince, and you’re the skeleton king, Daddy!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon's tummy hurts and he clings to Spencer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the request: I just envision Brendon being all clingy and whiny when his tummy hurts. Could you do something like that?

“Daddy, my tummy //really// hurts.” Brendon whines out one afternoon as he and Spencer are leaving the studio to head home.

"Did you eat during lunch, Brendon?" Spencer asks him, allowing him to climb into his lap once they’re in the van, deciding to take a moment before driving home.

"Yeeeesss. I don’t feel good at all now."

By this point, Brendon is literally all over Spencer, arms and legs thrown around him like a baby koala as they sit in the back of the van. Spencer shakes his head fondly, patting Brendon lightly on his bottom until he formed a simple beat.

Brendon has his head on Spencer’s chest, whimpering every minute or so along with a mutter of how much his tummy hurt, even though he //was// growing tired thanks to Spencer’s method of comforting.

"You feeling a little better now, Bren?" Spencer whispers a few minutes later, feeling Brendon’s weight grow a little heavier against him.

"A little. I’m sleepy nooooow, Daddy." Brendon drags out his reply with a yawn that settled the statement.

"You can sleep in the back while I drive us home, is that alright?"

Brendon nods, and allows himself to be taken to the backseat of the van, where Spencer sat him down and fastened him in carefully. He was out like a light the moment his head went against the headrest.

Spencer smiled as he closed the door to the back and made his way to the front, checking the rearview mirror at Brendon once he was in. “You’re so silly, Brendon.” he murmured to himself as he started the van, seeing that Brendon had started to drool a little bit as his snores came in light.


	23. Patrick and Pete go to Gee and Frank's Preview Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the preview~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the request: Can we get a part 2 to that Peterick where they go to Gee's?

Even though Patrick had been over to Frank and Gerard’s apartment more than once when he was in headspace, he still got nervous about being Little around other people who weren’t Pete, every time.

“Daddy, is it bad that I’m sorta kinda scared about going to see Gee and Frankie?” Patrick asked as Pete was helping him put his shoes on.

“Not at all, Trick. I know you don’t go out when you’re like this very often. Do you want me to bring one of your pacifiers?” Pete suggests, finishing the last knot on Patrick’s shoes and standing up in front of him.

“Yeah…Can I have it now, Daddy?” Patrick bites his bottom lip gently, shuffling his feet on the front door mat.

“Sure. You want Ally-gator too?”

Patrick nods vigorously, watching as Pete leaves the room to get the items. Once he’s out of sight, he shivers and flexes his fingers as he starts to feel his nerves getting to him. His stomach still hurts a teeny bit too, even though he did eat all of the Cheerios and the half banana Pete gave to him for breakfast.

He’s immensely relieved when Pete does return, and he nearly runs to him to get the pacifier and stuffed alligator from him. But he patiently waits by the door, hopping on the balls of his feet, hands behind his back.

“Here you go, Trick baby.” Pete says with a smile as he first puts the dark purple pacifier between Patrick’s lips, then giving him Ally-gator.

Patrick feels leagues better once he’s got his comfort items in his possession, and he sucks on his pacifier happily as he leans into Pete, who’s unlocking the door so they can leave.

He follows behind Pete as they get to the car, humming a song he’d heard on the radio while he was getting dressed. Pete unlocks the door to the back seat of the car, and Patrick quickly gets in, getting comfortable before Pete buckles him in with a soft nose kiss which makes him giggle.

Once Pete gets in the car and starts the music (which is an Owl City album), they drive off, knowing it will only take about half an hour to get to Gerard and Frank’s house.

Patrick hums along around his pacifier, lightly kicking his feet against the passenger seat in front of him as he held Ally-gator close. He was pretty content, as he usually was during car rides in headspace. Pete would occasionally sing along, but mostly kept his concentration on the road until they reached the street where Frank and Gerard lived.

“You ready to go in, Trick?” Pete asks as he turns down the music before pulling into the driveway.

Patrick looked out of the window, and noticed that there weren’t many cars already in the driveway, so there wouldn’t be many people, he nods his confirmation. Pete gets out of the car and goes around to get Patrick out as well. By the time Pete has Patrick in his arms (with a bit of struggle), Frank is bolting out of the front door in only a skeleton shirt and his underwear.

“Petey! Tricky!” he squealed, coming to a stop beside Pete as he makes his way to the house.

“Hey, Frankie!” Pete replies back with a smile, glad to see that Frank was in a good mood that day.

Around that time, Gerard and Mikey are at the door, bemused looks on their faces. “It was super awesome of you to come over, Pete.” Gerard says as he lets them all in, closing the door behind them.

“My pleasure. I think Trick is looking forward to playing with Frankie, even though he still has a bit of a tummy ache.”

Patrick whines as he struggles to get out of Pete’s hold, which ends up with him being deposited in one of the beanbags settled in a corner of the livingroom. Frank is next to him in seconds, a concerned look on his face. “Your tummy hurts, Tricky?” he curiously asks, hopping into the beanbag next to Patrick’s even after being warned by Gerard not to.

(to be continued….)


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The request: Maybe a bit of Brencer where Brendon wants Spencer to teach him how to drum?

“Daddy, Daddy! I wanna learn how to play drums!” Brendon says cheerfully one afternoon, bursting into the studio room of the house with a big grin and a small toy drum in hand.

Spencer had been messing around with his own drum kit, trying to see if he could make something tangible out of what he was doing when Brendon had come in the room, throwing him off guard. Once he gets out of the few seconds shock, he puts his drumstricks down and goes over to Brendon, who’s bouncing on his feet in excitement.

“You really do, Bren?” Spencer asks, because he wants to be sure.

There would be times that Brendon wanted to try certain things in headspace, and he would end up frustrated or bored and give up quickly. Then Spencer would be slightly frustrated because then he’d have to sell whatever weird thing he’d gotten on eBay to get the money back.

“Yeah! I promise I won’t get mad at you, Daddy. Also you’ll be the bestest teacher ever, cause you play drums _really really really well!_ ”

Spencer didn’t expect Brendon’s response, much less the blush he’s sprouting afterwords. “O-okay.” He mumbles with a small grin. “Come over here to the kit and I’ll teach you how to get those sticks held properly”……


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the request: Short request?!?! Well, how about Brencer! Maybe where Brendon is all quiet and mopey because his daddy didn't read him a story before bed. Then Spencer fixes it at nap time. Fluffy fluff fluff would be great!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I've changed my pseud on here to papertigers. Thought you guys should know.)

Spencer really wishes he knew why Brendon was in such a bad mood. He didn’t sense anything remotely wrong, but Brendon was acting like the world may as well ended.

All Brendon had wanted to do that Saturday morning was sit in front of the TV and basically ignore Spencer. This was extremely unusual when he was in headspace, especially when one added in his almost complete silence. He didn’t even participate with the characters in the shows he was watching, that was basically unheard of.

However, Spencer doesn’t say anything for most of the morning in hopes that maybe Brendon would break and open up to him about why he was acting the way he was. Well, that’s what Spencer had hoped would happen until he came to the realization that Brendon could hold a silent treatment for very long periods of time, even when he was little. He’d need to pry this one out himself.

He fixes Brendon a simple lunch of pizza bites with a sippy cup of fruit punch and brings it to him in front of the TV where he’s watching Thomas The Tank Engine. Brendon doesn’t even thank him but instead takes the paper plate and cup from him, looking away. If Spencer weren’t trying to get to the bottom of this problem, he’d be sending Brendon to the corner for his actions.

“Brendon baby, why are you in such a foul mood today?” Spencer asks, moving closer to him on the pallet of blankets on the floor.

Brendon lets out a frustrated sigh, kicking at the blankets a bit as he leaned against the coffee table. “Didn’t read me story last night.” He mutters, then taking a bite out of his food.

Then Spencer remembers. He hadn’t had time to read Brendon his usual bedtime story because they had come home from an interview late and Brendon had basically been asleep by the time Spencer had gotten him in bed. He hadn’t thought that Brendon would remember that, much less act as upset as he had been about it.

“How about I read you two stories before naptime? You can pick, too.” Spencer tries, biting his lip as he wrapped an arm around Brendon’s middle.

“You’ll stay with me too, Daddy?” Brendon asks warily, looking at Spencer with a small hint of doubt in his eyes that Spencer never wanted to see.

“Of course, B. I’ll stay until you have to wake up again.”

That seemed to settle it for Brendon, and he hugged Spencer tightly, burying his head into his side. “Bein’ mad is really hard.” He murmurs, breath hot on Spencer.

“I bet it is. I was really concerned, baby.” Spencer chuckles, running a hand through Brendon’s dark hair.

“’m sorry, Daddy.”

“You’re forgiven, B.”

*-*

Later on, it was naptime, and Brendon had picked out two books while Spencer had gotten the daybed ready for them both.

“What books did you pick, Bren?” Spencer asks as Brendon goes on past him into the bed, not bothering to get under the covers and holding the books close to himself.

“They’re both princess books, Daddy. Cinderella and Snow White. But Snow White’s my favorite cause she looks like me if I were a girl, probably.” Brendon says in rapid fire as Spencer joins him on the bed, surprised it even fit them both.

Spencer can admit that Brendon would probably make a good Snow White, and nods in agreement. “You can sing just as good as she can.”

“Somedayyyyy, my prince will come!” Brendon sings out a line, pressing himself closer to Spencer as he smiles. “Somedayyyy, we’ll meet again! And away to his castle we’ll goooo!”

“And be happy forever, I know.” Spencer hums along, kissing Brendon on the top of his head, causing him to giggle.

“Can we read Snow White first, Daddy?”

“We certainly can, B.”

Brendon cheers as he snuggles up as close as he can, Abu in his arms as he listens to Spencer start off on the tale of the girl with ‘hair dark as ebony, lips red as the rose, and skin white as snow….’


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the request: tiny fix where little frank wants to cut/dye his hair and daddy gerard is a bit ' hesitant' (haha see what I did there) ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh here we go. filling one out of order from the rest. I was super sleepy last night. also I kinda made Gerard sound like my mom when I ask to dye my hair haha

“Daddy Gee, I need to ask you a super important question.” Frank says one afternoon, coming into the kitchen where Gerard was fixing lunch.

“Ask away, sweetheart.” Gerard responds, lowering the heat on the stove as he turns to face Frank.

Frank sits down on the floor, placing the figurines he’d brought with him in his lap before speaking. “I really wanna…put red in my hair, Daddy.” He says, voice lowering to barely a normal volume as he nibbles on his lower lip.

“Like…the tips?”

Frank nods frantically, eyes lighting up hopefully, because while he was in headspace, even choices like his hair color were still finalized by Gerard.

“I dunno, sweetheart. Do you think you’ll still want that the day after you get it done, baby?” Gerard hums, running a hand through his own hair, seeming hesitant.

“Yes! I will!” Frank says, sitting up straighter, scooting closer to Gerard and wrapping his arms around one of his legs. “Can I please put red in my hair? Pretty please with sugar on top?”

Gerard stands there in thought for a few moments, and Frank is about to explode from waiting so long when he does answer. “I guess we can do that. But only a little bit of red.”

“Yay!” Frank cheers, scrambling onto his feet and hugging Gerard tightly. “Thank you, Daddy Gee!”

Gerard chuckles, hugging back and giving Frank a few pats on the back. “You’re very welcome, Frankie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (also, I opened up a tumblr for bandom requests outside of this verse. http://parvenuwentz.tumblr.com/)


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick scrapes his hand, and Pete takes care of it uou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this during class last Thursday cause I was bored. So it's not my best work. Hope you enjoy though.

“Daddy!” Patrick whines, coming in through the back door where Pete was just putting on his shoes. “I have an owie!”

Patrick’s holding his hand tenderly and there are tears pricking his eyes. Pete finishes tying his shoe and goes over to his baby boy, taking what appeared to be his hurt hand in his. His hand is scraped pretty bad in the palm.

“Aw baby, what happened?” Pete asks, beginning to guide Patrick to the bathroom. Patrick couldn’t have been outside more than a minute, _how could he have hurt himself so quick?_ Pete thinks.

“I-I fell. Ally-gator fell too but he didn’t get any owies so I let him play.” Patrick tearily explains, pushing himself up onto the counter once they reach the bathroom.

“Okay. I’m sorry you fell, Tricky. Do you want Ninja Turtles or Clifford?” Pete holds up two Band-Aid boxes and Patrick gently pokes the Clifford box with his unhurt hand. “Do you want your pacifier once I get the Band-Aid on?”

“Want it now, Daddy.” Patrick says, starting to scoot off the counter before Pete stops him.

“Patrick, please wait. I don’t want your hand to get infected. I’ll even let you suck your thumb while I get this done.” Pete sighs, giving Patrick a kiss on the nose as he starts to dab antiseptic on the scrape.

Patrick readily starts to suck his thumb when the sting from the antiseptic kicks in, whimpering around his thumb as he watches Pete patch up his hand.

Once Pete puts the large Band-Aid on Patrick’s hand, he places a kiss on the Band-Aid. “There we go, all done now.”

“Thank you Daddy.” Patrick mumbles around his thumb, then hopping off the bathroom counter into Pete’s arms.

They stand there for a few moments, Patrick’s face pressed into Pete’s neck as he breathes in and out. Pete hums low enough that his chest trembles and it comforts Patrick in a way that normal hugs wouldn’t.

“Let’s get your pacifier so we can go out and play, alright?” Pete says, moving back so Patrick can move out of the bathroom.

“Love you, Daddy.” Patrick says, smiling big.

“Love you too, Tricky.”


	28. Mikey the Babysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey babysits Frankie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could u maybe write one where Gerard has to go out and asks Mikey to watch frank (sidenote, my friend thinks frank would call Mikey 'uncle Mikey' but I think that's a bit wierd. Any opinion on the matter?)
> 
> (uncle mikey is a tad weird. I think frank would just call him mikey tbh. Hope you enjoy the fic!)

Mikey isn’t sure why he thought agreeing to watch over Frank was a good idea. In any headspace. _Oh wait. It was because Gerard could be a persuading little fuck._ Mikey thinks as he chases after Frank as he avoids taking his nap.

Frank had been hell to deal with since Mikey had come over to watch him, mostly because he was missing Gerard and didn’t want to obey anyone _but_ Gerard.

Mikey would think by now he’d be an extension of Gerard, with the amount of times he’d been over and helped with Frank while he was in headspace. _Along with the fact that he and Gerard were siblings??_

Apparently Frank thought that Mikey was pretty much was he was, a babysitter.

At the moment, Frank was doing his ungodly best to avoid being wrangled into bed for his daily nap, running away and hiding from Mikey at any given chance.

“You know your naptime started a half hour ago, right Frankie?” Mikey calls out into the hallway, almost groaning to himself when he heard a giggle in response.

“Means I don’t halfta nap as long, right?” Frank’s head appears in the doorway of the bathroom, and he’s wearing a very loose-fitting party hat which Mikey suspects came from Gerard’s last birthday.

“No, just means you’re going to be going to napping later into the afternoon, which means you won’t get to play as much.” Mikey explains, because that was what Gerard had told him to say.

“I don’t need a nap though, Mikey!” Frank whines, slowly making his way down the hall while still keeping his distance from Mikey. “I’m bigger than Patrick and Brendon and Daddy Gee when he’s little, and I don’t need to nap like they do. They’re littler than me.”

Mikey raises an eyebrow as he crosses his arms, because while Frank has a semblance of a point, he _has_ to do what Gerard has instructed because otherwise their relationship wouldn’t work if Frank was allowed to do what he wanted. “Do you want me to call Daddy Gee and see what he thinks about that? I don’t think he’s gotten to the meeting yet.”

Frank gapes at Mikey, shuffling his feet as he comes to a standstill. “You _wouldn’t!_ ”

“But I would, if you don’t go and lay down in your bed. Do I need to count to three?”

“No! Don’t count! I’m gonna go, promise!” Frank says quickly, turning on his heel and making his way down the hall to his room.

Mikey sighs as he follows behind him to make sure he actually goes to his room instead of Gerard’s room. He hadn’t meant to pull the ‘I’ll call Gerard’ card as soon as he had, but he wasn’t entirely sure how else he was going to get Frank to take his nap without having to pull him over his knee…which he wasn’t entirely sure he was allowed to do. He’d never punished Frank aside from giving him timeouts before. Anything beyond that was all a part of something Gerard and Frank had talked over by themselves and Mikey wasn’t informed about that yet.

Frank is actually under the covers by the time Mikey gets into the room, and he looks a little more tired than he had a few minutes before. _Maybe the running around had done him good._ Mikey thinks, sitting on the carpet next to the bed, propping his chin on the mattress next to Frank’s head.

“Are you ready to take that nap now, Frankie?” Mikey asks calmly, looking at Frank with warm eyes.

“Yeah.” Frank hums, nuzzling his head closer against his pillow, a smile evident on his face. “’m sorry I made you upset.”

“You didn’t make me upset. Just a little bit frustrated, but definitely not upset.”

_There have most certainly been other times where Frank had made him upset, but this time wasn’t one of them._

“kay. Can we make Daddy Gee brownies when I wake up, Mikey? He told me last night that he wanted brownies.”

“Sure, if he hasn’t come back by then. I’ll go make sure we have everything. You go on and get some sleep, okay?” Mikey says as he gets up on his feet again, ruffing Frank’s hair enough for him to emit a tired giggle.

“kay, Mikey. Love you.” Frank yawns, turning away from Mikey as he starts to fully fall asleep.

“Love you too, Frankie.” Mikey chuckles, grinning as he leaves the room, feeling a little bit more accomplished in his relationship with Frank.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the request: so tired tonight I passed out at my desk wooo. short fic: Patrick working on new music for days but he won't stop or eat much or sleep til he regresses to headspace &then pete can *finally* step in&take care of his baby boy (+maybe carry him to bed?)

“Patrick?” Pete is currently peeking into their bedroom, which Patrick may have accidentally turned into a small office in that moment.

Patrick was surrounded by two laptops, a few notebooks, and a few other pieces of equipment that Pete knew were meant for recording purposes. He had been busy working for most of the morning, and it was now becoming early afternoon. He’d barely left, mostly to use the bathroom from the water he’d been drinking throughout the morning.

“Hey Pete.” Patrick says, barely looking up from one of the laptops as he quickly types something in, a frown forming on his face as he works. Pete wonders how he noticed he was even there.

“Are you planning on taking a break anytime soon? You haven’t eaten since dinner last night.” Pete asks, fully stepping into the room, trying to peer over Patrick’s shoulder as he works with GarageBand.

“I might move rooms, but I’ve got something good going on here….If I can get everything to come out like it’s supposed to.” Patrick sighs in reply, grabbing a notebook from where it lay next to him, opening it up to a page filled with small scribbled notes.

“I’ll make you something to eat. It’s not good for you to go without food.”

Pete leaves Patrick alone, going to the kitchen to fix him lunch. He hopes that Patrick won’t spend extreme amounts of time on the music like he’d done in the past. While it did make some really good stuff, it always drained Patrick physically and mentally for _weeks_ at times.

Unfortunately, Patrick _does_ spend more than one day on the music he’s working with, and Pete distinctly remembers waking up twice in the middle of the night to find Patrick still fiddling with the computers in the middle of the living room.

This extends for another day and a half, and Pete _knows_ that Patrick has barely had a thing to eat. Whenever Pete did fix him something, Patrick only ate about half and left the rest, claiming that he wasn’t hungry.

He also doesn’t sleep but maybe six hours in those two and a half days, and by the second day, he’s snapping at Pete.

“Would you just leave me alone? I’m _so close_ to done!” Patrick yelled out when Pete had merely offered to fix him breakfast that morning.

Pete bit his lip and turned on his heel, ever so wishing that he could _just get Patrick to bed, at least._ He knew that if Patrick ran on fluke energy much longer, he’d go into headspace like he did when he was majorly exhausted, and he could see the signs that Patrick was already regressing. 

Patrick had been fussy whenever he was spoken to, and he had actually lost concentration long enough to start humming ‘When You Wish Upon A Star’ in the middle of recording vocals.

By evening that day, Patrick had practically run out of energy to go on, saving his work and managing to drag himself to where Pete was Skyping with Mikey in the kitchen.

_“Daddyyyyyy.”_ Patrick dragged out, yawning wide as he almost slumped completely into Pete, sighing as he lay his head on his shoulder. _“I’m so tireddd.”_

“He finally succumbed, hmm?” Mikey chuckles from screen, bemused smile on his face.

“Looks like it. Guess I’ll call you back once I get this hard-working little boy to bed.” Pete says, rubbing Patrick’s back as he exchanges goodbyes with Mikey before disconnecting the call.

Patrick was already out cold before Pete could fully lift him up, which made getting him to his bedroom a bit harder than usual. He was okay with that though, because Patrick was at least getting the rest he needed now.

“You’re ridiculous, Trick. But I’ll love you no matter how silly you are.” Pete hums, even though he knows nobody can hear him except for maybe Hemmy if he was in the vicinity.

Soon enough, Pete has Patrick in his bedroom and under the covers on his bed. Patrick grabs Ally-gator by instinct the moment he’s laid down, having probably remembered where he left him the last time he was in headspace. Pete fishes through the nightstand drawer until he finds the small collection of pacifiers Patrick has, pulling out the first one he gets a hold on, smiling as he notes that it’s the very first one Pete ever bought for him.

It was a pacifier that Pete had actually made through Clandestine, with a red Batheart on a black background. Patrick had been overjoyed when he had been given the pacifier, using it for weeks along with the ones he already had before allowing Pete to introduce a new one to him.

“Goodnight, baby boy.” Pete whispers, pressing a soft kiss to Patrick’s temple before he exits the room, allowing the younger to catch up on much-needed sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> frerard cuddles~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this sounds vaguely like something you've read before. I didn't mean for it to come that way....but it kinda did. *sighs*  
> This was apparently a request (it was in my OneNotes) but I can't seem to find the actual requester.

Frank was snug in his bed, having just gone to sleep and gripping the edges of dreams when he suddenly jolted awake due to the presence of another person in the bed.

“Daddy, Daddy _wake up!_ ”

Frank groans as he sits up a little in the bed, realizing that Gerard had been the person to join him in bed. “What are you doing up, Gee? You went to bed like, two hours ago?” he mumbles as he peers at the light-up alarm clock on the bedside table.

Gerard doesn’t respond right away, choosing instead to wrap his arms around Frank’s midsection, resting his head on his chest. “Can’t sleep.” He finally says softly, then sticking the bright red pacifier he’d brought with him in his mouth.

“I’m sorry you can’t sleep, sweetheart. You can stay in here tonight, and we’ll cuddle together.” Frank says, laying back down in the bed and bringing Gerard with him.

Gerard makes a pleased noise behind his pacifier in response, looking at Frank with warm brown eyes as the dark settles in the room once again.

They stay like that in bed together, and Frank barely notices when Gerard falls asleep, only realizing when his sucking on the pacifier slows down considerably to match his breathing. He cracks his own tired grin as he presses a kiss to Gerard’s mess of dark hair, already ruined for the night by sleep. “Goodnight, Gee.”


	31. observations of mikey way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the request: fic where Mikey notices the differences in frank/Gerard's and Pete/Patrick's relationships???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope this didn't come off as strange.

Mikey would like to think that he’s been around Gerard and Frank as well as Pete and Patrick enough to know the differences between their relationships, both in and out of their caregiver/little relationships.

He knows that Gerard and Frank have actually been doing their thing longer than Pete and Patrick have, and the differences are noticeable.

Gerard and Frank are infinitely more comfortable slipping into headspace to the point that sometimes they don’t even need coaxing to do so. Pete most times has to convince Patrick (who may as well be a literal worker bee sometimes) to slip into his headspace, especially when he’s extremely stressed out.

Another major thing that Mikey has taken note of between them is how much they will let him ‘take care’ of them in headspace.

Gerard of course will let him take care of him in nearly every aspect, which Mikey knows is great for Frank if something were to happen and he had to leave Gerard in headspace, because Gerard will more than likely not fuss over his absence if Mikey is there.

Patrick, however, is more cautious with Mikey taking care of him, and probably has the biggest attachment to his Daddy that Mikey has ever witnessed. _Seriously._ He’d cried rivers when Pete had to leave him with Mikey to pick up something from Walmart. Pete has reassured him that it wasn’t all him, that Patrick had a bit of an attachment issue in the first place, which made Mikey feel _a little bit_ better.

Then there was the comparison of _how far_ into headspace they were willing to go.

Gerard, Mikey noticed; was more than likely to slip into a very young headspace. Not to an infantile headspace like he’d heard Brendon had been known to do, but at the very least he knew that all day pull-ups and constant supervision were involved. Mikey had never been _around_ when this happened, and he was almost glad, considering Gerard was his older brother.

Frank had only slipped into his deepest headspace once, Gerard had told him. It had occurred when he had been sick with a pretty high fever, and Gerard still wasn’t entirely sure if it wasn’t just a whinier version of when Frank said he was four.

Patrick, he would only ever slip in deep when he had been in headspace for an extended period of time to begin with. Mikey had actually witnessed this for himself once before, early on in their dynamic. Patrick had been in headspace or something very close to it for almost a week, and he was almost entirely attached at the hip to Pete, and nearly dependent on him as well. When Patrick had been in deep with Mikey, he had given off this _soft and warm_ air that Mikey had only ever experienced with very small, calm babies. It was strangely reassuring.

Honestly, if society didn’t give shit about people’s lifestyles, Mikey thinks that Gerard and Frank would have revealed their relationship, because he could tell they almost wanted to, while Patrick would rather keep it all in. Mikey understands that, he wouldn’t want his personal life split open and analyzed.

“You guys are really different from Frankie and Gee.” Mikey quietly remarks to Pete one afternoon when he’s over, watching Patrick chatter away at the TV as it requires audience participation.

“Yeah,” Pete chuckles. “But it’s a good kind of different. We can’t all be the same.”

Mikey can believe that.

_end._


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the request: can i request more brencer? maybe with pullups if that's cool since brendon is littler?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (OH MY GOSH IM LITERALLY SHAKING W/NERVOUSNESS AS I POST THIS CAUSE I HAVEN’T DONE ANYTHING LIKE THIS IN oVER A yEAR??? I hope this doesn’t come out weird or anything cause that is not something i want, also, my writing quality tends to go down when i start writing on paper, which is what i did with this fic. whoops. i did run it through Word once so there’s some minor changes in dialogue and wordplay. BUT YEAH. pls dont kill me.)

Starting into pull-ups had been a bit tough for Brendon at first, even though he’d honestly wanted it; felt littler and comfortable with it for the most part.

He’d expressed the desire to at least _wet_ them, and Spencer had agreed to change him…but actually using them was the hard part. He could understand that after being told nearly his whole life that using anything besides a toilet was nasty and _wrong._ Brendon wanted the dependence that wearing the pull-ups gave him, believe it or not, and he told Spencer that early on in their relationship.

Brendon tried not to make his use of pull-ups a big deal in or out of his headspace, and he only used them when he was feeling particularly young as well as at night. The only ones who knew aside from Spencer was Pete, Patrick, Andy, and Joe. (He was going to tell Gerard and Frank soon enough.)

-*-

The first time Brendon had actually wet himself without _trying_ had been when he’d been over at Andy and Joe’s with Spencer.

He had been playing the backyard with Joe, being subject to Joe’s sloppily-made flowercrowns as he chattered away happily about the story Spencer had read to him the night before.

Brendon had honestly not noticed what he’d done at all until Andy had told them that lunch was ready and he sat up to a very wet pull-up.

“You okay, Bren?” Joe asks when he realizes that Brendon hasn’t moved since he stood up.

It takes a moment for Brendon to register what Joe has said to him, and he roughly shakes his head. “Need Dada.” He whimpers, looking down at the ground as Joe runs off to Andy and Spencer.

It’s only moments later that Spencer wraps an arm around Brendon’s shoulders. “What’s the matter, B?” he calmly asks, kissing Brendon at the top of his hair.

Brendon bites his lip before he says anything. “I-I wet my pull-up, Dada.”

He starts to shake and cry a bit, and Spencer then wraps both arms around Brendon in a hug. “It’s okay, baby. Accidents are okay, that’s what your pull-up is for.” He says, starting to guide him back inside. “We’ll just go inside and get you changed, and it’ll all be okay.”

Even though Brendon wholly believes what Spencer says, he can’t help but still be a bit upset with himself for not even realizing he’d done it until it had happened. He turns around to cry on Spencer’s shirt as they go inside, not completely capable in that moment to process much more deep thinking.

-*-

“I’m sorry I had an accident, Dada.” Brendon says once Spencer has gotten him changed, sitting down on the bathroom counter as he wipes his still teary eyes.

“You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for, Brendon.” Spencer hums seriously, looking up at him as he washes his hands. “But if you don’t want to…wear them anymore, just let me know. I completely understand if you don’t.”

“N-no! I don’t wanna stop!” Brendon sits up straighter, and Spencer holds his hands up in surrender.

“Okay, okay. I was just making sure. I don’t want you to be unhappy, baby boy.”

Brendon takes a moment to calm down again, then yawning as he leans towards Spencer, who’s now taken his hands in his. “Can we go back out with Andy and Joe?” he quietly asks, biting on his lip.

“We certainly can, baby. You need anything else before we go?”

“Can I have a kiss, Dada? Your kisses are the best!”

Spencer chuckles as he complies and gives Brendon a kiss on the nose, then advancing on to pepper his face in kisses. Brendon is giggling madly by the end of it.

“You’re so handsome when you smile.” Spencer points out, ruffling Brendon’s hair gently.

Brendon blushes and giggles as he slides off of the counter, giving Spencer a hug. “Comeon, Dada, there’s food outside!”

Spencer shakes his head fondly as he lets Brendon tug him by the arm back outside, where Andy and Joe are waiting for them all smiles.

_end._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> verse tumblr: bammyjammies.tumblr.com  
> writing tumblr: parvenuwentz.tumblr.com


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the request: Can you do one where Brendon and Spencer get home really late and Spencer puts a super sleepy Brendon to bed? Please and thank you. :)

Spencer didn’t really expect the interview they slated for that day to run as long as it had, not that it was an entirely bad thing. Like, the interview itself was relatively low-key and didn’t expect much out of Brendon and himself that they didn’t already deal with anyhow.

It was just an all-day sucker and there was also the part where Brendon had wanted to shop at some outlet mall on the way back, which had taken a good chunk of the last four hours away. Now, as they got out of their ride, it was almost dark out and Brendon was on his last legs for the day.

As they walked to the house, Brendon was leaning more on Spencer than using his own legs, and he was yawning loudly in Spencer’s ear. Spencer finally looped an arm around Brendon’s shoulder, supporting him a little more as he unlocked the door to the house. “You’re really tired, aren’t ya?” he chuckles as he goes in, weaving around the dogs underfoot in the front hall.

“Dreadfully sleepy, Daddy.” Brendon groans dramatically, burying his face in the crook of Spencer’s neck. “Can I go to bed _now?_ ”

“Soon, B. We can’t not go through the routine. Though we can skip out on washing your face tonight if you want to go to sleep that bad.”

“’kay.”

Spencer helps Brendon out of his light jacket and shoes before taking him down the hall to the bathroom, where his pajamas had been set out early that morning like always. Brendon does manage to get himself into those with minimal struggle before going to brush his teeth, with Spencer preparing the toothpaste for him. (Because there _may have been_ incidents where Brendon didn’t aim for the brush and instead aimed for his fingers)

Then Spencer leads Brendon to his room, where Brendon almost _jumps_ into bed. “I still get a story tonight, Daddy?” he asks softly, moving over to make space for Spencer in his bed as he grabs for Abu who’s still on his pillow from the night before.

“Of course. Any one you want in particular or do you want me to pick?” Spencer makes his way to the small bookshelf that’s set up, filled with colorful children’s books of varying widths and titles.

Brendon scrunches his face up in thought for a few moments before clapping his hands together. “Can we read a Dr. Seuss book?”

Spencer chuckles as he nods, looking over their modest Dr. Seuss collection before pulling out _The 500 Hats of Bartholomew Cubbins_ , which he knew would be long enough that Brendon was more than likely to fall asleep before he was done reading it to him.

Once he pries the book from the shelf, he goes back over to the bed, slipping in comfortably beside Brendon, who halfway crawls into his lap so he could see the pictures in the book.

It actually doesn’t take long at all for Brendon to fall asleep, considering he had had a long day without a nap to begin with. When Spencer does realize that he’s gone to sleep, he sticks around for a few more minutes, running a hand absentmindedly through his hair as he thinks about how lucky his is to have Brendon in his life. So very lucky.

“Goodnight, Brendon.” Spencer whispers, pressing a kiss to Brendon’s temple as he turns out the nightstand light, cloaking the room in almost darkness (save the nightlight) as he moves to leave the room.

_end._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> verse tumblr: bammyjammies.tumblr.com  
> writing tumblr: parvenuwentz.tumblr.com


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pete and patrick bein cuties  
> feat. travie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowowoowwow it's been like over a month since I've added to this. this wasn't a request, cause I was wound up the other day over rl stuff and I wrote this cute thing. Happy Thanksgiving! :)

"Daddy?"

Travie looks up from the crime novel Gabe had lent to him to read, seeing Pete and Patrick standing cautiously at the doorway to the living room, holding something behind their backs. “What’s up, kiddos?” he asks calmly, marking the page and paying complete attention to them.

"Uhm," Pete blushes slightly, and Travie’s almost concerned by their suspicion. "Me an’ Tricky got you something."

"Yeah! We thought you’d like it….but I dunno." Patrick hums, tapering off as he hides more behind Pete.

"You’ll tell us if you don’ like it, right Daddy?"

 _Yep, Travie is completely perplexed now._ “Of course I will, I wouldn’t lie to you two if I didn’t like something, and I won’t be upset either.”

"Ooooookay. Tricky, you should go first, you got the prettier ones." Pete leans in and whispers into Patrick’s ear, adjusting his hands behind his back quickly.

"But I don’t wanna, you go, it was your idea!" Patrick whines in his usual fashion, hopping nervously on the balls of his feet.

Pete sighs and shuffles over to Travie, effectively keeping whatever he had behind his back out of his Daddy’s view. Once he gets close enough to Travie, he moves his hand out from behind his back, and there’s a small bouquet of flowers. “We got you some flowers cause they were really pretty and you should have pretty flowers cause you’re the bestest Daddy ever.” Pete mumbles nervously, rocking back in forth in his nervousness.

By this point, Travie has a wide smile on his face, and he wraps his arms around Pete, hugging him. “Thank you so much, Pete. These flowers are really great and I love them.”

"What ‘bout mine, Daddy!? Mine’s prettier than Pete’s!" Patrick huffs out in feigned shock, coming over with his bouquet, which were just as pretty as Pete’s. 

"Yours are very pretty too, Trick. I think we should put these in some water so your Papi can see them when he gets home, hmm?" Travie suggests, stepping back from Pete after giving him another firm squeeze.

"Yeah! I want Papi to see our flowers too! Can we cuddle on the sofa too?"

"Of course we can. Then we can finish watching Corpse’s Bride from earlier.”

Pete whoops in cheer, and follows Patrick as he runs to the kitchen, flowers still in hand. Travie really does have the best boys in the world.

end.


	35. butterfly kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a pete/patrick thingy based off an hc on the verse blog

(based off an hc by Anon S. Might be the last thing aside from a couple Reverse Week fills that I publish until I get the Christmas fic up in a couple weeks. enjoy.)

Pete can almost feel it coming on when Patrick has one of his ‘ickier’ days emotionally, and it’s extremely rare for those kind of days to happen when he’s in his headspace. However, Pete’s almost glad that they do happen sometimes in that setting, for it’s usually easier to take care of him and Pete always feels like he’s accomplished more for the both of them when he gets Patrick to calm down. Today is no different.

Pete didn’t really //notice Patrick being down until it was close to his naptime, which was mostly his own fault, he //had been working with Joe most of the morning with things concerning the new album. But after he’d gotten off the phone with Joe did he realize he couldn’t hear chattering coming from the living room and only sounds from the TV. He was instantly concerned.

What he didn’t honestly expect to see going into the living room though was Patrick curled up on the sofa, wrapped in Pete’s Batman blanket as well as his own dinosaur one. His thumb was hanging loosely from his mouth as he leaned against the arm of the sofa, looking off into space. On the coffee table, the cat sippy cup of milk still sat, as full as Pete left it earlier in the morning and starting to give off a bit of an odor.

Pete finds the remote and turns off the TV, then going over next to where Patrick was huddled up in the corner of the sofa and sitting down. “C’mere, Tricky.” he hums warmly as he wraps his arms around both Patrick and the blankets, pulling them into his lap without much struggle.

In this matter, Pete doesn’t really ask questions, because he knows most of what Patrick’s feeling through personal experience, and if he didn’t, he’s pretty sure he could figure it out and remedy it. Pete just holds Patrick close and rocks him slowly, because even if Patrick doesn’t like admitting it sometimes, rocking really does put him to sleep quick.

Patrick will sometimes struggle with him when he’s doing this, say that he doesn’t need Pete doing all of this for him. But most of the time, he just gets really still with the exception of his sucking thumb, letting Pete mold him into his arms and lap. Pete doesn’t mind, it’s all a part of how Patrick copes with his emotions.

After a few minutes of rocking Patrick, Pete notices that he’s much more relaxed, going as far as to clutch the sides of Pete’s shirt rather than the blankets still around him. Pete softly kisses most of Patrick’s face as he fishes through his pants pocket and finds what he was looking for; one of Patrick’s pacifiers. “Here you go, squirt, this’ll be better than your thumb for right now.” he whispers as he feeds it between Patrick’s lips, and Patrick takes the rubber willingly.

Pete feels like he saw Patrick. make a small smile behind the orange and green pacifier, and that literally warms his heart right up. He presses a kiss to the front of the pacifier, running a hand through his reddish blonde hair before he starts to sing in almost a whisper.

"Little darling, it’s been a long and lonely winter…"

Before he finishes the song, Patrick’s fallen asleep, and Pete doesn’t move to get up, rather he moves into a more comfortable laying position on the sofa. He’s glad that it was wide enough for them both to share. He knows that Patrick wakes up from his nap, he’ll be feeling much more better, and that thought alone makes him smile as he falls asleep along with him.

end.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based off a verse hc wherein pete is a closet thumbsucker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, the verse has changed SO MUCH in recent months, with more pairings being introduced into the verse and more possibilities for fics~ it's a ton of fun!  
> \-----  
> (this is from anon S’s fab hc about Pete being a closet thumb sucker in headspace, as well as the hc wherein Trick shares his pacifier with Pete when he catches him sucking his thumb. enjoy.)

Pete, whenever he’s in headspace, tries not to bring attention to the thumb-sucking habit he’s gained. He generally keeps it to whenever he’s asleep, so Mikey is pretty much the only one who knows that he does it at all. However, it doesn’t stay a secret for long.

It seemed like nearly every time Pete went over to Patrick and Daddy Travie’s for a playdate, they’d watch a Disney movie of some sort together, mostly because Disney was Patrick’s //thing//. Pete didn’t entirely mind, but on this particular day, he was really tired from not getting good sleep the night before, and Peter Pan was only serving to help him drift off to sleep.

What he didn’t really realize, was that with his tiredness, meant that he wanted to suck his thumb. He really was paying more attention to Peter Pan whisking the Darling children off to Neverland than himself, so he didn’t notice what he’d been doing until Patrick started prodding him with Ally-gator.

"Petey, you’re suckin’ your ‘humb." Patrick says plainly, as if he wasn’t phased by seeing Pete sucking his thumb. "Need a paci."

Pete quickly removed his thumb from his mouth, not moving to wipe it off on the blanket in his lap but instead fidgeting. “Don’t need a paci, Trick. Won’t do it again.” he mumbles, then turning back to the TV and pushing the subject away.

Patrick leaves him alone, except when he catches him doing it, which happens more than Pete would like.

Eventually, Pete cracks under Patrick’s constant pressure, even though he doesn’t want to use a pacifier, he knows Patrick is right “Okay, okay, I’ll have a paci, Trick.” he huffs, leaning back on the sofa and tugging Batty closer to himself as the younger man scrambles off and leaves the room.

Patrick returns a couple minutes later with a pacifier in hand, one that Pete is very familiar with. It’s one that says ‘Mute Button’ on the front that Pete had actually gotten him for Christmas the year before. “‘ere you go, ‘etey.” Patrick says cheerfully, climbing up on the sofa and feeding it between Pete’s lips.

It takes Pete a moment to adjust to the new rubber in his mouth, and he almost balks and spits it out, but he doesn’t, for Patrick he doesn’t. Once he’s given it a minute or so worth of experimental sucks, he starts to feel comfortable again., not that he’d actually admit it to Patrick. He starts to get sleepy again, and his eyes close as the movie begins to get to the climax, hugging Batty close and leaning on Patrick’s shoulder.

About an hour later, Mikey and Travie walk into the room, finding their boys piled on top of each other, both with pacifiers in their mouths.

"Wonder how that happened." Mikey snorts fondly, going up to them and running a hand through Pete’s dark hair as he slept.

"No doubt Trick used his powers of persistence again, you never win when he does." Travie replies with a chuckle, still leaning on the doorway to the kitchen, observing the endearing scene from afar.

"I’m taking a picture, this’ll probably be the only time I’ll ever see him willingly take a pacifier and sleep with it in." Mikey pulls out his phone, kissing Pete on the forehead before taking a few pictures of the two of them snuggled together on the sofa.

Pete totally doesn’t see those pictures, though the other Daddies in their circle do. Complete awwwing occurs weeks after the fact.

 

end.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> takes place immediately after patrick sings the national anthem at the cubs game a few weeks ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was probably the first time i wrote a semi-canon verse canon fic right after an event happened. this was so much fun to write. i hope you enjoy this while i get back into the swing of things.

Patrick would’ve stayed and watched the football game after he sung, but his nerves were getting the better of him. _He had just sung the national anthem in front of hundreds of thousands of people._

He shook hands and talked to the people he needed to, and eventually made his way to an empty room in the stadium before pulling out his phone. Of course, the number he dialed was Pete’s. He had to talk to him, to let go of his still tingling nerves.

“Hey, Patrick.” Pete’s voice crackled through the phone speaker, and Patrick immediately started to feel himself loosen up.

“Did you see me sing, Daddy? At the football game?” Patrick asked, voice higher than usual, unsure if Pete had seen him on TV or not.

“I did, baby. You were _so good_ and I’m so proud of you.”

Patrick nearly squeaked at the praise received, still getting used to it in headspace. “T-Thank you, Daddy. I-I was really nervous though, I could’ve done lots better…”

“I think you did perfect, Trick. Don’t down yourself.” Pete says firmly, and Patrick is pretty sure if he were with him right now he would’ve hugged him closer.

“I wanna go home, Daddy. Wanna watch a movie with you.” Patrick murmurs, thinking about the days ahead and the performances he’d have to do. Even though he enjoyed it and was much braver than in years past, he still got his fair share of nerves.

“We can definitely do that. Do you want me to come and get you?”

Patrick was pretty sure he wasn’t coming out of his headspace anytime soon, and he was already growing tired from the day’s excitement. (Fall Out Boy had just released a single, after all.) “Yeah. Your car’s really warm.” He answers absent-mindedly, looking at the front of the Bears jersey he was wearing with more interest.

-&-

Later on, Patrick was waiting outside when Pete’s car rolled up, hands shoved in his jacket pockets and bouncing on his feet in the cold. Pete stopped in front of him, stepping out and hugging him before opening the backseat door. “I hope you haven’t been out here too long, baby. You’re freezing!”

“’was trying to be a Chicago _Polar Bear_ , Daddy!” Patrick giggled tiredly, allowing Pete to wrap him up in his dinosaur blanket (which he had brought along in the car) and got him fastened in the backseat.

“How do you feel about being a Chicago Polar Bear inside, Trick?”

“Okay! Can we watch ‘The Polar Express’ when we get home?”

“Sure. I’ll make some hot chocolate, too.” Pete replies once he’s back in the front and fastened, starting the car back up again.

Patrick smiles to himself as he wraps himself tighter in the blanket, then starting to blabber to Pete about the things he saw before the game, perfectly content and happy.

_end._


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pete/hemmingway fluffiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had the blog icon as pete and hemmy for like a month and someone wanted a short thing with them and im like HECK YEAH I'LL WRITE U THIS THING and this happened. enjoyyyy.

Pete had found Hemmingway curled up on the kitchen floor next to the cooling oven, chew bone loosely under his paws. “Hi, Hemmy.” He chirps, getting down on the floor next to him, wrapping his arms around the pup’s middle. “You’re really warm today.”

Hemmy makes a sound that seems slightly shocked, giving Pete’s hands a few friendly licks. Pete giggles at the feeling of wet tongue, and buries his nose in his fur as he slowly gets up with him in his hold. “We’re gonna go find Daddy and Papi, okay?”

Hemmy’s not the lightest dog ever (though he’s no Saint Bernard) and Pete struggles to adjust him in his arms as he pads out of the kitchen. Once they’re in the livingroom, Pete catches sight of Gabe and Travie watching….Paw Patrol?

“Why’re you watching a baby show, Papi? You’re big!” Pete exclaims, gently hugging Hemmy close as he comes closer to the sofa.

“’s not a baby show!” Patrick’s head pops up from between their daddies, glaring at Pete.

Pete makes an ‘o’ with his mouth, then biting his lip. “’m sorry, Tricky.”

“He didn’t mean it, sweetheart.” Travie says to Patrick, ruffling his hair as he turns back to look at Pete. “Do you and Hemmy want to sit here with us?”

Pete nods and starts to make his way to the blank space next to Gabe, but then stops abruptly halfway there, gasping. “I forgot to ask Hemmy if he wanted to! Do you, Hemmy?” Pete asks him, carefully watching the dog squirm in his arms.

“I think he does.” Gabe says softly, patting the spot next to him on the sofa.

“Yeah, Hemmy likes sofa cuddles, Petey! He cuddled with me when you were in the bath last night!” Patrick giggles, laying back down on Travie’s lap.

“We’re gonna go cuddle with Papi, okay Hemmy?” Pete murmurs, moving the rest of the way to the sofa, plopping himself down next to Gabe and laying himself in the other man’s lap.

Everything goes quiet again as the two littles focus on the show, snuggling into their respective caregiver and in Pete’s case, Hemmy.

It’s about half an hour later when Hemmy starts to wriggle again, apparently wanting escape from Pete’s relentless cuddling. Pete whines sadly, but lets him go, watching as he scrabbles away and out of the room.

“Hemmy can leave me, but, I have you, Papi.” He says with firm finality, turning around to wrap his arms around Gabe’s middle and burying his head in his chest, content to stay that way as long as possible.

_end._


	39. Trick Tantrums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Trick tantrums can be scary, but they're always for good reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!! It's been FOREVER! LITERALLY.   
> I've been going through some serious personal shit as well as writer's block so I had to put everything on hold, including this verse.   
> This is my first attempt at writing verse fic that actually worked out in almost two months, so I'm sorry if it royally sucked. 
> 
> Based on this headcanon on the blog: (st!anon) actual trick tantrums are kinda scary though. trick starts yelling and kicking and flailing on the floor wildly. gabe, pete, and travie all know that trick only throws tantrums if he's stressed or sad though, so they calm him down and cuddle him close because trick doesnt throw fits to be an asshole, trick throws fits because he /needs/ attention

It was completely unexpected for Patrick to throw the tantrum he did. Well, it was honestly going to happen, but Gabe, Pete, and Travie didn’t really think it _would_ happen.

Both Pete and Patrick had just regressed after a rather busy week filled with interview after interview, they were both exhausted and ready for a relaxing weekend with their daddies.

However, it turns sour on Patrick’s side, _quick_. As in, he starts to cry the moment Pete leaves the room to go retrieve his Pokemon cards.He starts to kick at whatever happened to be in front of him as well, which in that moment was most of his and Pete’s stuffed Pokemon toys all organized in a line ‘by type and name’.

Pete’s at the entry of the hallway completely caught by surprise, a little shocked, and scared. He’s not in the headspace to really know what to do, so he scampers down the hall after a few moments, looking for either his Papi or Daddy while Patrick continues to wail and kick out on the living room floor.

-*-

When Pete finally returns with Travie and Gabe in tow, Patrick’s fully spread on the floor, flailing limbs and crying _hard_.

"I-Is Tricky gonna be ok, Papi?" Pete whispers worriedly, stepping into the living room, tugging on Gabe’s hand as he gets closer to Patrick. "I didn’t mean to make him cry!"

"He’ll be okay, kiddo," Travie reassures gently as he observes Patrick. "Just let him get whatever this is out of his system, then we’ll see what’s the matter and make him feel better again."

Pete nods slowly as he leans into Gabe, wiping his eyes as he watches Patrick cry. _He hates it when Trick cries._

-*-

It seems like _forever_ before Patrick begins to calm down, and because Pete is practically stuck to Gabe, Travie goes over to him first.

"Hey, Trick." Travie starts, crouching down on the floor and gently running a hand through his hair "You want to come with me, Pete, and Papi over to our bed?" 

It’s a moment before the younger nods, leaning into Travie’s touch before being picked up. He curls around Travie as he’s carried upstairs, following Gabe and Pete to the daddies’ bedroom. Pete scampers onto the bed, where Ally-gator and Batty were already placed on the pillows. “Comeon, Daddy.” he squeaks, shuffling the blankets away with his feet to clear room.

Travie chuckles as he places Patrick down on the bed next to Pete, who immediately clings to him. “Be careful, Pete.” he hums as he slips in with them and Gabe, who’s on the other side of the littles. 

“‘m being careful, Daddy. Don’t want Tricky hurt.” 

-*-

"You okay now, mon lapin?" Travie quietly asks later on, after Pete and Gabe have both fallen asleep, and Patrick is close himself.

"mmhmm. ‘hought Petey was gonn’ leave me ‘lone." Patrick murmurs sleepily, resting his head on Travie’s chest and hugging Ally-gator close. 

Travie knew what Patrick was pulling at, with the occasional abandonment issues he had, he must have wanted Pete to stay with him, or _somebody_ , in his headspace. Along with the stress he had had when he was big, Pete simply leaving the room was the last straw. 

"Pete would never intentionally leave you alone, Tricky. Neither would I, or Papi. You’re always here with us, okay?"

Patrick says something else, but it comes across unintelligible, so Travie leaves him to fall asleep, finally content with his family, even if they weren’t connected by blood. Patrick would never be left truly alone with them around for him.

 

_The End._


	40. I'll Be The Guard Dog (Of All Your Fever Dreams)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some cute fluff of what I imagined would happen after FOB went to see BH6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, wow, I've yet again flown the coop and left writing for a while. I've been writing, don't worry, but nothing's quite done yet. So here's a little thing I started back in December (after I myself saw BH6) and just now added the finishing touches to. Sorry it's so short. I hope to come back soon with something more! :) For now, enjoy!

It’s been a few weeks since Patrick and Pete had gone with Joe, Andy, and their caregivers to see _Big Hero 6_ , but it doesn’t mean that they forgot about it. 

Pete most certainly didn’t forget about it, he actually requested right afterwards that he wanted a stuffed version of Baymax so he’d ‘have his very own Baymax, Papi!’ He also wanted little figurines of the team so he could play with Andy (who always insisted on being either Honey Lemon or Wasabi, which was fine with Pete because he liked being either Hiro or Gogo).

Thanks to Pete, Patrick didn’t forget about it either, getting his own Baymax plush the same time Pete did, which he ended up carrying around almost as much as Ally-gator. He would sometimes impersonate Baymax too, right up to the voice and the waddling walk just to make Pete laugh. 

“Trick, guess what?” Pete says happily after running up from behind and hugging the younger tight.

“What?” Patrick whines, squirming in the unnecessarily tight hug so he could look at Pete.

“You’re my Baymax. You always look after me and try to make me feel lots better when I’m sad!” 

Though Patrick’s face contorted to one of surprise at the comment as he stills, he soon made it to one of a smile, squeezing his stuffed Baymax close and he leans into Pete. _He’s glad that Pete loves him so much, and he’s glad that he can make Pete happy._

 

_The End._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (P.S. please check the most recent post on the bammyjammies tumblr for a verse update!!)


	41. Mud Puddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumping in puddles after it rains is one of Trick's favorite things to do, and he wants Pete to join him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt motivated to do some short writing and an anon felt sad and sent me a request to write something peterick on the verse blog!!! enjoy!

One of Patrick’s favorite things to do when he was in headspace was play outside, especially after it rained and there was puddles all in the backyard. He enjoyed splashing in the puddles and seeing the mud splatter onto his lime green rainboots and sometimes even on his jeans.

However, Patrick had never gotten Pete to join him in his puddle jumping, and after the last storm had cleared up, he decided to do so.

Patrick was jumping around the back hallway, waiting for Pete to get his raingear, even though HE was ready to go out in his tree frog raingear. “Daddy!!! I wanna ask you somethin’!” Patrick crows down the hallway, frog jumping all the way to Pete’s bedroom door.

Pete looks up from where he’s getting his bright red rain jacket out from the closet, shrugging it on “What’s up, Tricky?”

“Will you jump in the puddles with me this time??? Please Daddy?” Patrick sways around as he grips on the doorway, beyond excited to get outside.

Pete thinks for a moment, slightly caught off guard by his littles’ question. He then comes over to Patrick, reaching a hand to ruffle his hair. “Only if you promise to not get me too muddy like you did Joe when he jumped with you, okay?”

“I promise, Daddy! I won’ get you muddy!” He cheers happily as he wraps his arms around Pete for a hug. He’s going to get to jump puddles with Pete!!

Pete grins, happy to see Patrick so excited, and reaches to hold his hand. “Well, let’s go out there then and splash some puddles!”

They go out in the backyard and splash really big puddles together; laughing as they got covered from the knees down with mud that dried on the denim of their jeans and the rubber of their boots, Patrick squealing but giggling after when Pete slipped in the mud and got the rear of his pants caked in it, and Patrick making a single mud pie for Pete which the elder appreciated very much (the pie, not the messy hands that came with it).

End. (For now??)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also this might be the first time that i haven't mentioned Ally-gator by name since the very first fic in the verse???? wowie.  
> (btw requests aren't open yet unless they're sooooooper short and you know what you want, thanks!)


	42. there's no place i'd rather be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pete doesn't like naptimes. if the world's awake, he should be too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a red ink writing.
> 
> I call this a red ink writing only because it seems to be what i write my short ageplay ficlets in most of the time. almost all of the answer fics i wrote august of last year were written in red ink. i’m attempting a comeback. for real this time. sorry i kinda missed out on writing something for the one year anniversary! hope this satisfies you until i churn something else out which will hopefully be longer :)
> 
> pairing: petexgabe

If there was one thing that agitated Pete, it would be naptimes. Especially weekend naptimes. Extend that to weekend naptimes _in the summer._ You weren’t supposed to be sleeping in the summer when it was warm and sunny and _busy!_ You just weren’t!

Pete tried explaining this to Gabe as he was practically carried to the guest bedroom upstairs where he usually napped. “Papi! I shouldn’t be sleepin’ if the sky’s awake! I gotta be awake!”

“You’re going to want to be awake when Trick gets home and wants to catch up on Steven Universe,” Gabe replies simply, used to this song and dance from him “Nothing’s going to happen while you’re sleeping, I promise, nino.”

Pete sighs, unimpressed by his caregiver’s answer, but going along with it as he’s gently placed on the bed, quickly finding that Major Tom and Batty were waiting for him already. “What about the time I was sleepin’ and Hemmy got out?” 

“A total accident. He _did_ come back, right?”

Pete nods, pouting as he’s tucked under the blankets. “Papi?”

“Yeah?” Gabe stops moving the blanket in anticipation for his little’s question.

“You’ll tell me if something _does_ happen, right?”

“If you sleep now, I’ll tell you _everything_ that happens while you’re asleep. I won’t leave out any juicy details, either.” Gabe chuckles, leaning over to ruffle Pete’s hair and causing him to blush.

Pete agreed to that, and it seemed that from then on, as long as Gabe or Travie could recap him on the world’s happenings, he seemed to sleep much better. That was always a good thing in the world of Pete, and his caregivers considered it a victory on their part, and more peaceful sleep for him.

_end._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come leave headcanons on the bammyjammies tumblr! (you can also track verse updates there too ;))


	43. Gingerbread Panda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (this was written mostly because I’m stuck on figuring out how to start my actual requests, whoops, and because i got inspired by something i reblogged onto my littlespace blog! so here we are! it’s little!pete, btw. enjoy!)

When Pete heard Travie coming downstairs, he stuffed the gingerbread cookies in his hands into his mouth, though he couldn’t swallow them fast enough so his mouth was still full when Travie came into the kitchen with Matt and Andy.

“Pete Panda, where did the gingerbread cookies go?” Travie asks, picking up the completely empty cookie package from the counter.

Pete gulped a little bit of his eaten cookies, and shook his head. “I dunno, Daddy.”

Of course, Travie saw the chewed up bits in Pete’s mouth as he spoke, and he glared a little as Matt and Andy chuckled in realization.

“You sure those aren’t the cookies in your mouth?” Travie gently pokes Pete’s cheeks, causing the little to giggle and squirm on the counter.

“Maaaaaaaybe?”

“Well, did you eat _all_ of them?”

Pete doesn’t answer for a moment, knowing that there was a single cookie left in his hoodie pocket which he had planned to eat later…but he decides to show Travie.

“Heeeere it is!” Pete giggles more, flashing the gingerbread cookie out long enough for Travie to see before stuffing it in his mouth.

“So, is it good Panda?” Travie slowly questions as Pete nods and continues to chew.

“It’s very good, Daddy!”

“Hopefully as good as the time out you’re about to get. You know you’re supposed to ask before you take food.”

Pete swallows, face blushed as he slides off the counter in front of Travie.

It was only five minutes of sitting in the corner, but Pete knew that he’d not do that again for a while. Afterwords, he cuddled with Travie while watching him play NBA2K14 with Matt and Andy.

During a pause, Pete nuzzled his face into Travie’s side and tugged on one of the strings of his jacket.

“What’s up, Panda?” Travie looks down at him, a calm smile on his face as he lifted his arm.

“I’m your favorite Panda, right?”

“Of course, you’re my favorite and only Pete Panda. Now lemme give you a kiss.”

Pete made a catlike sound as he lifted his head to allow Travie to press a kiss to his forehead. “Love you Daddy.”

“I love you too.”

 

_end._


	44. This Is A Therapeutic Chain Of Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Brendon wants cuddles from Spencer, but sometimes he wants them from Sarah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written out of the blue, though there is a fic coming up in the next week or so with a new little who I should have introduced AGES ago but did not. If you can guess who on the verse blog (bammyjammies.tumblr.com) then there might be something special for you!   
> Enjoy this!   
> (Title from "Camisado" by Panic!)

Sometimes Brendon just wants to be with Sarah, not that Spencer was bad or anything, but he wanted his mommy. 

So he'd find her, whether it be in the kitchen going over a cupcake recipe or in the living room watching a documentary on Netflix, and he'll come up and hug her, burying his nose into her shoulder. 

"What's up, baby boy?" She'll ask, accepting the affection from her little boy, rubbing his back soothingly as he snuggles into her.

"Wanted to cuddle, Mommy." Is all Brendon will reply with most times, which is fine, Sarah understands how that is. 

Other times, there might be something deeper. Like the one time while Spencer was still in rehab, and Brendon hadn't seen him for a while and missed him deeply. That's when he went to her nearly sobbing and mumbling "Want Daddy back, Want him back now, Mommy." As he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I know you do, baby. But Daddy's gotta get well so he can come back and be the best Daddy he can be. He'll be back as soon as he can, baby." Sarah reassures, pressing a kiss to Brendon's temple as she gently pats his upper back, between his shoulder blades. 

Brendon doesn't say anything more after that, understanding what Sarah has told him, and allows her to calm him down until he's ready to go back to playing again.

Whatever reason it is that Brendon comes to Sarah for that hug she knows him for best, she'll be ready for him, no matter what. 

End.


	45. Endangered Species Summit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (y'all don't know how much i had to research to make this possible lol)  
> Faye sent this short bit, and I continued it:  
> Little Andy with plush of endangered animals and holding plushie 'summits'. "the delegates from Antarctica have the floor" he says, the plushies arranged at shoebox desks throughout his room. "This meeting of endangered critters is now in session"

The first to start was Nanuq, the polar bear, who represented the seals and the penguins settled behind him in a huddle. He talks about how the baby seals are in danger due to the hunters and lack of ice and how he himself is having a hard time finding a place to live.

Of course, some of the other animals have to tell their own sob stories, for they’re not all exactly well and good with being polite even at important summits as these. Kong the gorilla especially has to whine about how he can’t find food because of forest destroyers taking down the trees and ravaging through the wildlife, and how he and his family must keep moving. 

The assumed stuffed leader of this summit is Kyra the elephant, who soon swoops in to steer the discussion towards something more meaningful, such as ways to cope with their individual problems.

While this conference is going on, Matt stands in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room, a small smile on his face as he watches Andy play with his stuffed animals, amused by the summit as well as glad that his little one was happy with all of this.

end.


	46. Cookie Messes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anna sent me this headcanon and I expanded on it:  
> a bunch of littles together making cookies. Frank is the only "adult" there. Gee is the oldest and is actually trying to be responsible, but Pete is just eating the cookie dough and Tricky and Mikey are sprinkling flour in each other's hair and it's a big mess and Frank's not even sure that cookies are actually being made at all

“Pete! We’ve gotta use that dough!” Gerard whines, watching in despair as the younger slowly eats the uncooked dough, eyes closed in a moment of bliss. 

“Uh-uh, this is too tasty, Gee.” Pete answers, mouth full of dough as he speaks, barely flinching as a patch of flour suddenly appears on the shoulder of his black Halloween shirt.

Behind the two of them, Trick and Mikey are sat on the counter next to the bag of flour and the mixer, giggling and sprinkling flour on their hair to see how the white power looked in it, getting it on thier shirts and faces as well. They’ve been doing this the entire time Frank’s had the bag opened and he allowed them to add it to the mix.

Frank, is at the kitchen island, slumped against the cookbook he was reading from, and watching this all go down, realizing at this point that cookies aren’t going to happen that day, especially if Pete is going to eat _all_ the dough right then and there.

Speaking of.

Frank should probably stop him before he gets sick and Gabe blames him for not watching over them well-enough. He sighs, displacing some settled flour as he sits up and begins to attempt to convince Pete to stop eating the cookie dough before he moves to stop the younger ones from their mess…


	47. A Weekend Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Pete/Patrick/Meagan fic. Not exactly verse, but easily placed there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to publish something for Christmas, but I couldn't think of something Christmas enough, so I thought of the thing Pete said on Livejournal one time about cutting pancakes for Patrick being one of his favorite things (I can't remember the quote by heart, but it's along those lines), and applied it to a more recent time. Speaking of, I need to write some more older scenes in the verse lol.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Happy Holidays, and I hope whatever you did or did not celebrate that it was a wonderful one!!_

Most weekend mornings with Pete and Meagan ended up with Patrick being little starting the first thing Saturday morning. Not that he ever minded, no, not at all. 

They always started tangled up in the sheets between Pete and Meagan, thumb barely slipped between his lips, head against Pete's chest, and legs intertwined between Meagan's. It was a pretty nice way to wake up if Patrick had anything to say about it.  
He always seemed to wake up first, not that he ever STAYED awake, but he'd get awake enough that Pete at least would wake up, and then he'd fall asleep once he left to let Bowie out and start breakfast. 

Patrick would only wake up again once Meagan shook him awake and peppered his face in loving kisses, making him laugh in only the best of ways.  
"I hear that Pete's making pancakes this morning, sweetheart." Meagan says, once Patrick is awake enough to blink wearily at her. 

"'An'akes?" Patrick murmurs, thumb still in his mouth as he speaks. 

"Yeah, but you have to wake up a little more, okay?" Meagan reaches over into the nightstand drawer, pulling out a simple blue pacifier and maneuvering it gently around Patrick's thumb and into his mouth. 

Patrick shakes his head, leaning back into the woman's shoulder. "Wan' cuddles. Don' need 'ancakes."

Meagan had to coo softly at how stubborn the little could be, allowing him to lay upon her a moment longer before she finally came up with an idea, one she had used with Bronx on a previous occasion. "Patrick, do you want to sit and cuddle with me while we have pancakes?" She asks, completely ready for Patrick to answer either way. 

It's a long moment before Patrick responds, but he nods, wrapping his arms around Meagan. 

"Oh, silly boy" Meagan chuckles, trying to move off the bed "you're gonna have to hold my hand while we go to the kitchen, I can't carry you like Pete can." 

"'Kay." Patrick says sadly, following her as she gets off the bed and out of the room. 

-*

When Meagan and Patrick slowly walk in the kitchen, Pete's just putting pancakes onto plates, and drinks are already set out on the table. 

"Good morning, Trick." Pete hums pleasantly, leaning over and giving Meagan a kiss before ruffling Patrick's already sleep-mussed hair with one hand.

"'Ancakes, Pete?" Patrick questions, ignoring his greeting in order to stare at the plates on the other side of the table.

"Gotta cut yours up first, kiddo. You want syrup?"

Patrick shakes his head in agreement, getting situated in Meagan's lap best he could, switching his pacifier in exchange for the silly straw cup filled with orange juice. 

"He wouldn't leave the bed unless I let him sit in my lap right here." Meagan remarks, watching as Pete laughed. 

"I'm not surprised" Pete says, finishing the last cuts of pancake "You wouldn't get out of bed if there was a flood, huh?" 

The last part is directed at Patrick, who narrows his eyes but offers a small smile nonetheless as the pancakes are placed in front of him and Meagan. "Would too leave if it were flooding. Don't wanna be soaking wet." 

"Point taken." Pete ends his conversation, joining in the seat beside Meagan and Patrick as he digs into his pancakes. 

Meagan watches as Patrick slowly digs into the syrupy pancakes, a bit surprised when the little half turns towards her, a drippy piece of pancake on his fork. "Eat pancake, Meg." He whispers, moving the fork towards her like Pete would to him when he wanted to be spoonfed. 

Meagan figures that she should accept the food offering before he gets syrup all in their laps. She opens her mouth and allows the fork to lay gently on her tongue. 

"You're gonna spoon feed Meagan, Trick?" Pete asks, genuinely curious as he watches this action occur.

Patrick nods firmly, and Meagan half-shrugs in acceptance. Pete just grins wildly at them, madly in love with them in different ways. This was how weekend mornings should always go.

End.

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to use this now as a special thank you to a few people who have supported me and the verse as well over the year! First of all, I'd like to thank Anna, who I more or less met over this verse and had basically become my best friend, even if we live six hours away and live completely different lives from the other. It's been basically a year now, holy cow!  
> I would also like to thank Elise (egeese, geese geese, etc.) for being there as well and for being a funny friend who I can turn to if I need to! You da best, even if you have the typoof of the bday.  
> [can I say three bean salad squad??!??]  
> Other people I would like to thank would be Faye (a gal after my heart and basically shares the same mutual love for Andy Hurley), Sophie (even if we haven't talked in a zillion years), darchangelskye (I see you there, and I still remember the Pete/Ryan fic you wrote last year!), Lyle (for being there with smal ideas, and letting me draw that picture of Patrick ;)).
> 
> I also wish to thank anyone else who may have had contact or connection to me through this verse, thank you thank you for helping this idea grow and stay alive as long as it has, for if it wasn't for you guys, it would still be that random Pete/Patrick fic published in the middle of 2014.
> 
> Here's to a happy and productive 2016!!!
> 
> -patri


	48. Kobra Kitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was something that Anna sent me more or less as a prompt for something short and me...i let it sit in the verse inbox for MONTHS before i actually wrote it.
> 
> the prompt : _Guys, imagine Gerard sketching out the concepts for Danger Days while Mikey's little, and he looks over at him napping and mumbles "Kobra Kitten"_

It was a rare moment, one wherein Gerard wasn’t little and yet Mikey still was. It was a time that Gerard took in stride, of course, like he had all the years before Ray started to come in for them. 

This time, they were on the bus, and everything was quiet, mostly because Frank and Ray didn’t happen to be on the bus, and Mikey was sound asleep. Gerard was still drawing, however, and it was something pretty important. 

He had an idea brewing in his mind for a bit after he and Frank had started up songwriting again, and of course, he had to draw it out. 

Gerard was giving everyone in the band including himself, different identities, for a project he hoped would launch off like the others had before. 

At that particular moment, he was working with Mikey’s character, who he affectionately called ‘Kobra Kid’. 

Partway through a simple sketch, however, Mikey decided to make what was probably one of the most _adorable_ sounds in the history of ever. Like, it had caught Gerard by surprise, but in the best way. 

As Gerard took a closer look at his sleeping brother, he took note of how he seemed to be impossibly curled up, hands almost shielding his face. Almost as if Mikey were trying to be a kitten. 

He then looks back at his drawings, and quickly adds a few catlike features to one of the Kobra Kid pictures. 

“Kobra Kitten.” He murmurs to himself, nodding as if affirming this claim.

end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (also, I've been getting into Walk The Moon lately, and would love to discuss some non-sexual ageplay related headcanons or smth if anyone has been on the same train of thought as I.)  
> (double also. I've signed up onto a writing challenge on DreamWidth where i basically have to birth 12k words a month, which will total to like 150k by the end of the year?? so prompts are welcome at the blog, any band/pairing!)

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT 8/26/15: School is currently starting to whip me really bad (I'm starting my junior year), so I think there will be more chapters here than anything else verse wise. I'm still trying to figure things out. Thanks for reading!


End file.
